


The Maelstrom's Prize

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Begging, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Chastity Device, Dark Thor, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Please read the chapter summaries for warnings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Thor?, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Thor Does What He Wants, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triggers, Worship, alternative universe, bonus chapters, heed the tags, more TBA - Freeform, time-travel, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: Explicit</p><p>Pairing: Past Alpha!Thor/Omega!Tony</p><p>Summary: After an encounter with Amora in Norway, Tony is accidentally sent back in time. Arriving in the later stages of the Middle Ages, the stranded omega only has his suit and his wits to protect him as he struggles to find a way back to the present... And elude the advances of an arrogant Prince who intends to bed him whether he’s willing to spread his legs or not. </p><p>Warnings: Non-con/dub-con, foul language and cultural differences. Dark/arrogant!Thor, worship/human sexual sacrifice and all that goes with it! Please bear this in mind before you read! Those tags are <b>not</b> for show, people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it starts...

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters used or referenced to in this piece of non-profit fan-fiction. I am merely using them for my entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others).

 

“You think to run from me when you knowest mine name to be _**Odinson**_?!”

So, today hadn’t been one of his best...

“You may think that beguiled suit of enchanted armour impervious to mine strength...”

It’d started out as a fairly normal Tuesday; he’d finally balanced an equation that had Bruce close to ‘Hulking’ out, Bucky had joined the team for breakfast, hell, he’d even attempted to talk to someone besides Steve or Sam and Clint was visiting which always lightened the mood. Then the assembly alarm had rang and Friday fired up the various tech they’d need to haul-ass all the way to Gutulia National Park in _fucking_ Norway...

“... but I can assure thee, _knight_ , that not even the Jotnar of Jotunhiem can withstand the might of Thor!”

Which, of course, wasn’t a bad thing; he had it on good authority that Spring time in that part of the world was a beautiful thing to witness and, until the _Enchantress_ had reared her bunny-boiler head, it had been a smooth, arc-reactor enhanced flight with some awesome views...

“Have at thee!”

However, getting sent through a worm-hole into the past, his armoured body smashing into a table loaded to the brim with food and fancy gold-trinkets, _not_ so awesome... Especially since that table happened to be resting before a throne coated with animal pelts, ivory and an **extremely** pissed off Thunder God who looked as though he’d been plucked right out of Victoria’s Secret’s Viking Edition...

“Thor! For fuck’s sake! Will you put down the axe and listen to me?”

Tony had barely enough time to blink, let alone think straight as the man who was a younger, longer-haired version of his friend snarled, brushed the food-stuffs that’d dared to touch his neo-classic armour off, stood and grabbed the biggest, _shiniest_ axe the inventor had ever seen. Then, not so much as making a demand or threat, the blonde alpha had roared, the tranquil Spring sky swirling instantaneously with a maelstrom the likes of which the omega had never seen before. 

If the sudden screaming and fleeing by the local Renaissance-fair yokels was anything to go by, their tunics, long skirts, braided hair and beards whipping in the yowling winds, they hadn’t either...

“You _darest_ to address me in such a _familiar_ manner you wretch?!”

And now, here he was, tearing through the dense forest, his lithe frame only dodging the multiple lightning strikes thanks to his operational systems being able to map the weather patterns churning the sky. Admittedly not having any satellites to hook up with wasn’t helping _but_ he would gladly accept Steve’s ‘I told you so’ when he found a way back home; if he hadn’t spent all of those training sessions sparring with Thor in his suit then he’d probably be a Tony shaped hole in the tree-line by now...

“Wretch or not, we need to talk, alright? Aren’t you even _remotely_ interested as to _why_ I dropped out of the sky and ruined your lunch?” he called through his external speakers as he narrowly avoided the massive axe which _somehow_ boomeranged back towards him.

“Ugh! And what the hell is with this flying health hazard anyway? You send Mjolnir to the cleaner’s or something?”

This, apparently, hadn’t been the best thing to say as, with a roar which seemed to shake the sky, Thor launched himself at the suit and knocked them both into the forest; their bodies tumbled in a mass of limbs, metal and a crimson cape until, somehow prying himself free, the Asgardian leapt to his feet.

Still fighting the dizziness that’d plagued him from the moment Amora had cast him through the vortex she’d, in all likeliness, created for herself to use (he may have, possibly, _maybe_ gotten in her way to prevent whatever it was she’d been trying to accomplish), Tony struggled not to vomit as he wrenched himself to a halt. 

He didn’t even manage to stand before, to his mounting horror, he was slammed back into the ground on his back, his visuals displaying the snarling face of a muddied and enraged Thor: “this language that you speak sounds odd to me and, whilst I must commend which ever dwarf crafted your _strange_ armour I will tell you plainly” he growled, a meaty hand clenching at the suit’s neck-joints. “You will answer every question I give thee and you _will_ answer in honesty or my wrath shall fall upon you; doust you understand?”

Huffing, Tony mumbled an annoyed “you bet-cha, blondie” before he was hoisted up by the scowling warrior who crossed his arms across his broad, woodland-smudged chest and glowered, the storm sub-siding slightly.

“From where do you hail?”

“Earth... err, I mean... _Midgard_... I...”

“You lie!” the blonde roared, a bout of thunder crashing, his right hand raising to call the axe back to it with a snarl.

“No! No, no, no... here, look, see?” Tony stammered, his face-plate snapping up to reveal startled amber eyes. “No other realm has omegas, right? I remember you telling me that once...”

The alpha blinked, his startled blue eyes narrowing whilst his arm lowered... along with his jaw.

“ _You’re_ an omega...” he said slowly, that keen gaze following every line and curve of the armour as Tony straightened his stance and let out a breath of relief; it wasn’t as though he couldn’t defend himself _but_ he figured having to uni-beam the guy who could get him back to the present the fastest wasn’t the best idea.

“Yeah, so, now we’ve got that cleared up, let’s get to the specifics... Hi, I’m Tony... and I probably shouldn’t say too much because of the whole _space-time-continuum_ thing... ugh... if only Bruce was here, he’d... hey, you okay there?” he paused, his eyes widening when he realised the Asgardian had entered his personal space. 

“You’re an _omega_ ” the blonde repeated, his nostrils flaring slightly. “Long have I wanted to experience an omega... you have been sent by Balder? Fandral perhaps?”

“Um... I...”

“Ah, it matters not; shed this protective cocoon and kneel before me... I wish to see my gift before sampling it” the smug looking male declared haughtily, his smirk positively wolfish as Tony struggled to process _exactly_ what had just been said to him. It took exactly 5.3 seconds before his face-plate snapped back and he took a defensive stance, his repulsors whirring dangerously much to the annoyance of the man whose quirked brow and frown made him look all the more petulant. 

‘You’re not dealing with _your_ Thor, Tony’ he reminded himself. ‘Remember what a douche has when you fought him and Steve? Well... meet douche-bag version 2.0’ he thought, his arms rising to display the glowing discs to his opponent.

“Okay Thor, I didn’t want to do this but it looks like you’re not leaving me much choice” he stated firmly whilst the alpha muttered something the Allspeak wouldn’t interpret. “So, looks like I’m gonna have to beat some sense into that thick head of yours and Jane can thank me later, alright?”

He really should have flown away when he had the chance...


	2. Playing 'Keep Away'...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dub-con groping.
> 
> Real sexy-times/dub-con from the next chapter onwards!
> 
> Thanks again so much for the great comments and feedback guys! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and what it's leading up to.
> 
> XD

Blasting Thor square in the chest had been easy... the first time he’d done it.

“Hah! What sport! Come then, Jarnbjorn hungers for your metal and wizardry!”

Needless to say that, once the battle-crazed alpha had figured out that Tony’s main offensive weaponry stemmed from his shoulder-based rocket launchers, the repulsors in his gauntlets and the uni-beam, he’d gone out of his way to out manoeuvre and box-in the younger omega, his laugh joyous.

“Gah! We wouldn’t _need_ this _sport_ if you’d just stop and fucking listen to me! You ass! I’ve got to find a way back home...”

“Nay, my spry friend” the blonde interrupted, the axe glancing off of Tony’s left shoulder and sending him spiralling in the air. “The only place that _you’ll_ be finding your way to is the bed my worshippers have prepared for me!”

Rolling his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time, the omega double checked his reserves and cursed when the read-outs were reporting errors left, right and centre. Shit, at this rate he’d be unable to counter the Thunder God’s strikes and his ability to fight of the oaf off would be greatly diminished which, in all likeliness, would mean Thor would have the perfect opportunity to ground him and hack the armour off.

 _Ugh_ and trying to talk his way out was proving less than useless; he’d never been _fond_ of the word ‘retreat’ but, for now, what limited sense of self-preservation he had was telling him to get the fuck out of here.

“Well, colour me flattered and everything, Point-Break, but I’m gonna have to _decline_ your generous offer of a quickie and bail this party” he called whilst asking the basic AI that operated the suit when Friday couldn’t be reached to power up the uni-beam to 70%, the latest lightning strike helping to generate the charge.

“You believe yourself able to escape my advances? What makest thou think I will allow you leave, little hen? I care not for how you came to be here for you were given unto me on this, my name-day!” the alpha hollered as Tony swivelled around and away. “The Fates’ themselves are what have whisked you here, they see fit to reward me and for my valour in battle; surely, you must be the herald of mine inheritance of fabled Mjolnir!”

Wow... that was _a lot_ of crazy; yep, definitely time to go.

“Hmm, yeah, great, good-talk and good-bye” the omega returned as he bared his glowing chest-plate that whirred and hummed whilst crackling energy flashed and licked at the armour. “Oh, and tell Loki that I’ll never again snark at him for bitching about what a _dick_ you are!” he added, the use of his younger brother’s name (as Tony’d hoped) causing Thor to falter in shock just long enough for his targeting systems to lock. 

Then, a smirk tugging his lips, the inventor commanded the suit to fire; he shouldn’t have felt _quite_ so smug about blasting the chauvinist bastard who’d later become one of his dearest friends but... Well, the fact that his onboard cameras had snapped the perfect shot of his astonishment right before the wind was knocked out of him was something the prankster in him just couldn’t resist. 

And so, distraction made, Tony routed the majority of the reactor’s power to his thrusters and sped away from the sun-set and lowered himself closer to the tree-line before dimming his repulsors and setting down in one of the densest parts of the forest near a small stream. This way he’d have fresh water and maybe some fish to catch and eat until he could think up a plan which consisted of more than playing _keep away_ with a still (if the weather was anything to go by) enraged Thunder God.

“Okay... what do we got here?” he murmured, his eye-slots darkening so that they wouldn’t give him away should the keen eyed Asgardian be zipping about over-head; if it weren’t for a healthy case of paranoia he may have even ventured out of the armour. It would be better to see if the he could repair any damage with the two tool kits he had secreted in his thigh plates before the natural light completely faded from the forest. However, with how his luck had shaped up over the course of the day, it was probably better to play it safe, grab a drink and settle against one of those larger...

“Holy shit!!”

Yelping, his face and front planting firmly into the muddied bank which rose from the river, Tony barely had time to blink before the screeching of metal cleaving metal shrieked through his ears as Thor, _none too gently_ scalped off piece after piece of his armour with that ridiculously sharp axe.

“Stop! Stop! Hey! Can you hear me?! Thor! You’re going to... No!”

Crying out, Nordic wind and rain suddenly pelting through his black under-suit, seconds slowed to years in his mind as the back of his neck was squeezed in a vice; a fist bunching into the back of the rapidly soaking fabric helped in wrenching him out of ruined armour like a mussel from its shell. 

“Whoa! What the fuck is wrong with... Wah!”

Swiftly rolling over, Tony glared up to see the alpha glowering for all he was worth; as he loomed the lightning threading the sky behind him mirrored in his eyes. The front of his leather and chainmail encrusted tunic was in tatters, his cape lost and the axe he carried was glimmering menacingly in his right hand.

Tony swallowed, the discomfort of lying on rain sodden grass paling in comparison to the horror steadily creeping up his spine; he was going to die, here, now, over a thousand years away from home and it was going to be one of his _ally’s_ who landed the blow. God, what had he done to deserve this? First Obi and now Thor?

He gnashed his teeth together and squared his shoulders; if this was how his life would end then he was going down swinging... even if it was pointless...

“Oh, bravo! What a big, _brave_ warrior you are, threatening me now that I’m defenceless” he spat whilst sitting up and offering the blinking alpha his most disdainful expression. “Oh yeah, you are _so_ worthy of carrying Mjolnir, yep, one hundred percent!” he growled, his mouth opening to deliver the next string of poison he had lined up...

“You... you are _rebuking_ me...” Thor interrupted, his tone almost as astonished as his face. “You are not frightened nor are you begging for your life...” he continued before leaning further forward, his right brow raised in query. “I do not understand... I have you at the ultimate disadvantage and yet... you mock me? You dare question my worthiness to my birthright and...”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah... I dare to do _all_ of those things because I’m Tony _Fucking_ Stark! You wanna kill me? Well, I’ve got news for you pal, you’re not the first and, FYI, there’s a _long_ line of bodies trailing behind me who’ve tried” he said with a sniff, his imposing glare lost to his soaking hair. “So, we gonna get this show on the road, Fabio, or are you just gonna stand there and act like a carp out of water?” he furthered before pushing himself up and onto his feet. “’Cus, you know, I’m not too fond of being cold and wet... and, since you _clearly_ lack the capacity to listen to me with your _ears_ and not your _dick_ it looks as though we’ve reached an impasse, doesn’t it you... Woah!”

Thor was _kissing_ him. No, scratch that, Thor had wrapped those colossal arms around Tony’s arguably more slender frame, pressed him to his warm (not even burnt, let alone scratched) chest and was kissing him with the ferocity of a starving man at his first true meal for months. Gasping when the alpha’s left hand ventured down to grab his ass in a firm, possessive grip, the blonde’s fingers easily manipulating the light-weight yet durable fabric, Tony almost choked when a deft tongue sneaked past his parted lips.

The sound of the axe falling to the ground was almost lost to the rumble of thunder which echoed and bounced through the trees; the alpha’s right hand now joined the left to knead the flesh before lifting Tony effortlessly off the ground. 

Grunting through the kiss, his nostrils flaring as he tried to _breath_ , the inventor cursed and struggled, his own arms pinned to his sides despite all of his wriggling; the feeling of something _intimidating_ jutting against his crotch stopped all motion with immediate effect.

‘Oh my _God_ ’ the omega thought, his eyes widening. No _wonder_ Jane always looked so damned tired when she stayed at the Tower...

‘No, bad Tony! This is not a drill, it’s not even a sexy dream inspired by Game of Thrones and food-poisoning’ his oxygen depleted brain supplied hastily as the blonde finally pulled away, his smirk shit-eating. ‘Fucking up the time-stream by _fucking_ is **not** something you wanna do’ he reminded whilst taking a deep lungful of breath, his amber eyes flashing with anger as he realised, with a sense of dawning dread, that he may not have that much of a choice in the matter. 

Having Thor throw him unceremoniously over his shoulder wasn’t doing much to alleviate that sense of dread, either...


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> **Okay... I am **not** a historian; I’ve done some research via the internet _but_ as for the accuracy of what I write here in terms of Ancient Nordic Cultures please don’t a) be offended if you’re from Norway... you’re homeland looks stunning and I really, _genuinely_ don’t mean to disrespect you, your Country or your Cultural Heritage. Or b) take what I write to be factual; I’m hoping that some of it is...**
> 
> **Also, **just in case** , there is a scene in this chapter where, very briefly, sixteen year old girls try to flirt with Thor. In my country, the age of consent is sixteen and, in ancient times, children of the age of twelve (according to three websites I visited) were considered adults and married. However, for anyone who doesn’t like that kind of thing/triggers etc, I just wanted to flag it. And speaking of _flags_...**
> 
> **FROM NEXT CHAPTER ONWARDS ALL OF THE UPDATED AND PREVIOUS TAGS WILL BE IN PLAY!**
> 
> **Please bear this in mind if you have any triggers!**

Thor wasn’t kidding about having a posse of worshippers... and he also _hadn’t_ been bragging when talking about the _bed_ (if that’s what you’d call the huge, rectangular mound of bear pelts and blankets) he was dragging Tony to. 

Said sleeping structure was housed at the back of a traditional lodge which was probably the Chieftain’s hang-out or the Village’s ‘great-hall’; the table he’d wrecked was nowhere in sight _but_ the two longest walls were loaded with literal barges of food. However, and most importantly, hanging in varying decorative places above the breads, fruits, meats and the like were an assortment of weapons that looked legit; if he could get his hands on one of those particularly lethal looking daggers he could...

“Ah, Ambjørn has done well this year... canst thou not appreciate the splendour I am offering?” his captor asked whilst sashaying closer to the sleeping area before twirling with a childish laugh and launching Tony from his perch.

Scowling as he landed (soaked, shivering and spiteful) on a pile of what looked and _ugh_ smelt like freshly prepared sheep-skins, Tony was about to tell the alpha to fuck himself before a large, roughly hewn blanket enveloped him and hid him completely from sight.

“You’d best remove those strange undergarments” he heard the brute call as he wrestled to pull the heavily patterned, thick knit quilt down enough so that his head could poke free. “I’ll not be deterred from claiming your hide as my spoils... and so any hope you’st have of a sickness preventing me are better to be lost now” he added smugly whilst a team of girls, no older than sixteen, swarmed around him. The bastard even had the nerve to wink at him from his proud position by the huge, roaring fire-pit at the vast lodge’s centre; the girls, tittering and giggling away in their native tongue, worked swiftly and effectively to divest him of his ruined armour and trappings.

Snorting, the omega stood on shaky legs, his goose-pimpled skin itching as he dropped the blanket and stumbled off the pile of pelts: “nope, these _undergarments_ are staying exactly where they are _thank you very much_ ” he replied airily. “Oh, and as for getting sick? Thanks for the concern _but_ , if you’re planning what I think you are, then the only one who’ll be needing a doctor, err, I mean _healer_ , will be **you** , buddy” he added whilst casually wandering to the nearest wall. 

Again, much to his surprise, the Asgardian laughed heartily as the girls now began patting him down with cloths; strangely the ancient being didn’t seem in the slightest bit interested in the beautiful maidens or their doe-eyed looks and _not so subtle_ touches. Great, so much for sneakily dislodging one of the weapons and secreting it away until he could do some damage should this situation continue heading further south. 

But still, let it never be said that Tony Stark wasn’t a master of duplicity and slight-of-hand; he may not know _this_ Thor but surely there were some similarities somewhere. He just had to find them and use them before...

“Hmm, tis’ mighty strange that an omega should harbour such an interest in the ways of war.”

Blinking and mentally cursing that the blonde had clearly caught him snooping, Tony turned to review the taller male in all of his naked-glory, his brow raising as the alpha opened his arms and gestured to himself (much the cooing adulation of the femmes flocking at his sides).

“Wow” Tony dead-panned, his response causing the older being’s cocky smirk to drop into a gape. “Yeah, you’re great alright... that Asgardian Thigh-Master 3000 is the best thing you ever bought” he added whilst _casually_ approaching the nearest barge and snatching up a bread-roll. “Oh, ugh, and don’t mind me, okay? I’ll just hang around here until you’re done with your groupies, alright? Then, after that hot-head of yours has cooled down we can sit and have a _rational_ conversation... err, where are they going?”

Stopping himself from taking a bite of the bread (as he’d intended), the inventor watched as the naked alpha, his relaxed posture straightening into something all the more commanding, grunted out words in a language which sounded vaguely Germanic and, at his order, the girls paled, bowed and scurried towards the exit.

“Umm... are they locking the doors? They’re _locking_ the doors Thor, from the _outside_ ” he said, his tone peppered with incredulity as he watched the two huge, oaken doors slam shut, the sound of logs or something similarly impregnable slotting into place resounding louder the crackling of the immense fire. 

“I mean, it’s probably nothing that you couldn’t bust your way through with the axe-inator so...” he continued before realising, perhaps a micro-second or two too late, that not only was Thor back to his _not so happy_ self, but his was less than a metre away from him.

‘Shit...’ 

“These riddles you talk in” the blonde growled. “You will cease them or I shall ensure you’re unable to speak again... doust you understand?!”

‘Okay... distance, Tony, distance now!’

Nodding and springing a step or two backwards, Tony felt a genuine spike of fear lance his spine when Thor followed, any playfulness in the alpha’s eyes having diminished to an angry glint.

“Umm... look, speaking _plainly_ here? I’m feeling all kinds of _uncomfortable_ with you stalking me around the room” the omega tried, his hands raising in what he hoped was still a universal sign of surrender. “I’m sorry if I’ve offended you or something...”

“Or **something**?!” the alpha boomed. “You have dishonoured me and violated the most sacred credence’s of battle! **I** am the victor! **I** am the one who dictates what is to come, not ye! How darest you show such utter disrespect?!” he snarled, his larger frame having easily driven Tony back to the mound he’d first been dropped onto.

“You have baffled me from the outset, tried to out-do and even _subdue_ me, _you_ , an _omega_! You _know_ I am the Prince of Asgard, the God of Thunder and yet you do not _kneel_ , you do not _plea_ , you even go so far as to address me as though we are known to each other!” he continued to rant, one massive hand shoving the omega, his scowl lightening a fraction when the brunette landed with a startled huff.

“You have the _audacity_ to partake of _mine_ offerings without permission and strut about this lodge as a peacock, your plumage on display without shame, your eyes alight with jest as though it were _you_ who holds power here and not I!” 

Then slowly and deliberately, the alpha leaned forward, his blonde hair framing his face whilst thunder rumbled in the distance; Tony swallowed, his mouth opening to, oh God, he didn’t know, do something until...

“And I have _never_ been so enthralled...”

“I... wait, what?”

Chuckling, although there was no mirth in the sound, the alpha was now lower himself and Tony became _immediately_ aware that he had nowhere to run; he was stuck between a rock and a _very_ hard place. A hard place that was no lying rather heavily on his still clothed crotch as Thor effectively pinned him, his large hands securing his elbows against the wool as they stared at each other; Tony would later put his lack of fight at this stage down to being in shock.

This was happening, this was _actually_ happening... 

“Hey... look... I’m really flattered, alright? But we, _this_ , you don’t understand... We _do_ know each other... I’m from the future... I...”

“ _You_ are mine, now” Thor interrupted firmly. “I’ll not listen to excuses; you say that you’re from a future point in time, it matters not” the blonde said, his eyes darkening with that strange look of deeper understanding Tony had caught glimpses of from time to time. “This future of yours still flows onwards, it is a branch upon the Yggdrasil and, whenst you were sent here, you carved a new limb which will grow as you spend your existence here” he added, a smile smirk quirking his lips. “Tis powerful strange that I shouldst be able to converse with you in such a way... I have oft believed mortals incapable of such...”

“Yeah, well, you probably would... what with all the wood-huts, pillaging and lack of tech” Tony breathed whilst, ineffectively, trying to shimmy back. “The good’ol folks of Midgard have made quite the bit of head-way” he continued whilst the alpha watched him writhe; God, when had Thor ever looked at anyone with such intensity, it was as though he was genuinely curious and _interested_.

‘Think, Tony, think!’

“So, ugh, about all this _’mine’_ business... I’m not opposed to a roll-around on the old sheep-skin, but...”

“Oh, we shall be doing more than merely _rolling_ ” Thor growled, its tone far from angry as he settled more heavily onto Tony. “I intend to take you thoroughly, stuff you with mine knot, leave you a broken mess upon my sheets for all to come and gaze at whenst we break our nightly fast... and, of course, once you are rested I will have you again and again until your belly swells with my seed” he furthered wolfishly. “Prove yourself worthy, my little knight, and I mayest even spirit you back to mine home to serve me there... surely you wouldst prefer the Realm Eternal to this most savage land, yes?”

Blinking back the shock those words (coupled by the not so gently dump and grind), Tony swallowed, the pheromones that wafted from the alpha in tidal waves making it more difficult to think: “a-and if I refuse? I’m no one’s property, I’m a _person_ and a billionaire and inventor besides” he breathed out. “Are you just gonna do what you want and expect me to let you?”

“Ah, of course, a contrary, _rare_ little hen like you wouldst have some reservations” Thor answered quickly, his hips grinding into the younger man once more.

“Oh but I have slept through a life-time of watching others throw themselves before me, their eyes and spread-legs pleading for me to take what they’re so plainly and _brazenly_ selling, hah, as though even my touch would sooth all their ills and bring them the joy they seek” he sighed. “Ah, yea, the hoards are ravenous and desperate... there is no game, no _sport_ to be had but you, _Tony_ , was it? You will provide for me the challenge and entertainment I have craved for so long outside the medley of battle for _you_ do not see me as they do, yes? You believe me to be fallible? Imperfect?” he grinned. 

“Wait...”

“Thusly, let us to our merriment, yes? You seek a fair resolution since my besting you in battle is not sufficient enough reason for you to submit” Thor said and wow, had Tony forgotten just how swiftly the taller, broader alpha could move. For, in what couldn’t have been more than a handful of seconds, the blonde was standing and pulling him up to stand before him, those blue eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“No, actually I... you know what, never mind” the omega huffed whilst crossing his arms; this Thor may be younger but he was willing to bet a life-time’s supply of pop-tarts that he could play him at this weird little game he wanted to play and come out the victor.

Or so he’d hoped...


	4. These Games we Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

“Now” the alpha began, his pleased grin that of a small child who’d finally gotten his way. “As you hath said, the doors to this sanctuary are barred and shouldst take a great deal of might or cunning to open from within, yes?”

Nodding carefully, Tony watched as the blonde walked to the oaken trunk at the foot of the _bed_ , his war-toughened hands easily lifting the huge lid and placing it upon the ground; leaning a little further forward the omega could see a range of unearthly items. However, before he could figure out what half of them were likely to be, Thor whisked out a small, gold-encrusted ebony box and a chalice made of shimmering, polished silver. Then, once they were placed on the _bedding_ , the alpha grabbed the lid, returned it to its resting place, muttered a word or two and (the younger felt his frown strengthen) the whole trunk glowed and darkened in colour, an ominous clunk filling the air. 

Well, so much for getting his hands on any Asgardian tech...

“These...” the stronger called, their eyes locking until the lifting of the small container’s lid had Tony raising a brow when he saw an assortment of dried leaves, berries and powders. “... are a medicine I hadst an apothecary make shouldst I ever find an omega to my liking; when drank it will strengthen yon body and bring forth your more _natural_ , submissive instincts” he added with a grin. “However, as you can see, the brew will needs be made... it shouldst take...” he said thoughtfully, his left hand awkwardly making shapes with his fingers until a sand-timer appeared and hovered in the air next to him. “Ah, yes, by the time the sand runs out, the elixir will fill this vessel and _you_ will agree to drink it before laying with me should I win our little wager” he said smugly, his grin confident.

“Okay... so, the game?”

Chuckling, Thor once again gestured to the doors: “there lies your salvation, omega min; open this chamber and leave it before the drink is ready and I promise thee, on my honour, that I shan’t pursue you further” he said, his tone clearly implying that he knew his victory was assured. 

“Throw in helping to get me home and you’ve got yourself a deal, Tex” the brunette countered whilst folding his arms and raising his chin in challenge; choking on a shocked laugh, the blue eyed male sighed and made a helpless gesture.

“Such a demanding little thing” he chuckled. “Very well, but, since thou art asking _me_ for a second favour, what should _my_ additional reward be?”

“Ugh...”

“Ah! Hold thy tongue for I can see it clearly!” he announced proudly, his gaze roving the younger male’s mid-section.

“Yes, you will bear a child for me” he declared smugly. “As a God of fertility I wouldst have ensured that mine knot would’ve only served to pleasure us and yet, the more I think on it, the more I feel a child born of your flesh and my blood would make for a most formidable Midgardian warrior” he said thoughtfully, his smile radiant.

“Woah, woah, _woah_ there... I don’t, I _can’t_ , I mean... you are, ah, you _will_ be one of my closest friends! That and I’m forty! And even if I wasn’t, I’ve got health issues up the yin-yang and, and... getting _knocked-up_... you can’t be serious...”

“Why ever would I need to _knock_ you? You’ve agreed to concede to me should I win and I would _never_ harm any outside of a battle unless they were in need of correction...”

“What? No, that... that’s not what _that_ means... ugh, God, I forgot how difficult it is for you to understand idioms...” he ranted, his tone awash with exasperation. “Look, even if it _was_ possible for someone of my age **and** with my health complaints to conceive I am **not** being your baby-momma, okay? I mean, that’s just ridiculous! Do you even...”

“I do not understand what the harm in this is” Thor cut in, his frown thoughtful. “I have sired many a child, all to willing femmes, some of whom were even sent to me by their mates’...” he added, his brow raising quizzically, his expression clearly stating that he thought _Tony_ was the crazy one. 

“Do you not think it an honour to bear a God’s child? It would be so much stronger than any you could birth from one of your own... Or is it that you doubt my capabilities? I can assure you that I’ll exceed any lover you’ve let touch you previously...”

“Oh yeah, I’m _sure_ , you look like you’re a great lay and even if I _had_ slept with an alpha I’d probably still be... Hey! Hey! No touching, no touching!”

Yelping when he was hoisted off the ground by two sturdy arms whose hands were gripping his biceps; Tony sucked in a breath and tried to stay calm as that storm-ruffled gaze narrowed upon him: “ **you are _untouched_?** ” the alpha breathed raggedly.

“No, no I wouldn’t say _that_ ” Tony said around a swallow, his cheeks blushing despite himself. “I have quite the reputation, back home... you see, I’ve kind’a been able to hide what I am for a _long_ time... I couldn’t have inherited my Dad’s company as an omega... so, you know, for the first thirty five years of my life I was a beta acting like an alpha. So, ugh, my face might be blazing but I’m _not_ some blushing virgin... other than the whole _heat_ thing, I guess...”

At the way Thor licked his lips, that predatory glint sparkling like a newly-lit flame, Tony snapped his jaw shut.

“I’m not gonna be able to talk my way out of this, am I?”

“You are _fortunate_ that my respect for your prowess in battle keeps my desire for your body at bay...” the alpha growled whilst Tony wiggled his legs slightly as a subtle reminder that the stronger was still holding him aloft. At the motion, the omega watched the conflict battle across his _friends_ face; needless to say that he’d have been _less_ surprised if he’d been tossed onto the skins and his suit ripped apart. However, the challenge proving too much of a turn-on (since Mjolnir-junior was standing at full attention), Thor had set him down and reluctantly back-stepped onto the pillowed up furs.

“Can’t we just...”

“The timer has begun its count” the blonde warned sagely; “unless you wouldst prefer to lay beside me and await my victory, I suggest that you _attempt_ your escape” he added huskily. “However, I wouldst take care not to draw too much attention upon yourself... my lusts grow stronger as my resolve weakens.”

Steeling his nerve, a brief glance flickering to the over-turned timer, Tony hurriedly made his way to the doors, his keen gaze assessing the sturdy blocking together of the logs, how they were bound, the hinges which gave them movement. If he could cobble together a counter-lever he could hoist one of the doors up and away, especially since he’d _heard_ the barricading logs slam down into what could only be iron based brackets. 

“The timer hath emptied itself half-way, hen” a deep voice from behind him called. 

“The time to _spoil_ you is nearly at hand...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: SMUT!
> 
> Woohoo! : )
> 
> Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but any of you lovely folks who've read my other works know what I'm like for plotting and teasing : )


	5. The Taming of Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1/the opening summary; I've genuinely forgotten where it is... I've had a tough week...
> 
> ** Sexually Explicit Context Ahoy! Dub-con/Non-con(?) if you consider Tony’s heat being triggered by drinking a herbal-brew to be non-con (even when he begs for it). **
> 
> **Dark!Thor? (For anyone who is a fan of the ultimate ‘alpha-male’ associated with A/B/O then you won’t be too surprised BUT for anyone who likes ‘nice/reasonable but loud Thor’, I’m painting him as the spoiled brat I imagine a hot-head/war-hungry young warrior Prince to be; he gets what he wants, when he wants it. If you don’t like that then don’t continue reading!)**
> 
> **Again, I was approached by an awesome commenter on my latest chapter of ITEOTWAWKI where they pointed out that the Explicit Tag doesn’t cover everything and so I’m trying my best to make certain I give ample warnings...**
> 
> **SO: WARNING!SEX AHOY! If you do have triggers, please approach with caution! Review the up-dated Tags!**
> 
> **Rant; over!**

Grumbling curses under his breath, the words _“fucking magic timers”_ , _“unfair use of super-strength”_ and _“if my suit wasn’t totalled I’d...”_ flitting through his parted lips as he finally, and not before time, too, cobbled the lever structure together with the strongest looking spears and a small barrel of something alcoholic. 

“Do you truly believe your _slender frame_ strong enough to lift that barrier? Hah... what folly; tis amusing to watch though...”

Grumbling louder at the laughing voice which taunted him above the crackle and snap of the fire-pit, Tony shunted the sharpened spear heads beneath the log-based structure before taking a quick scan of the timer, his scowl strengthening. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” he spat, his golden eyes narrowed in accusation. “That timer is going a damn sight faster than when we started this farce!”

“Is it?” the God countered coolly, his blue eyes sparkling with barely concealed mirth as he fetched up a skin of wine from where it’d previously hung on an antler which served as part of the _menagerie-of-dead-animal-head-board_. “Hmm, yes, I believe you’re right” he added with a chuckle, his right eyebrow quirking along with his smirk whilst he poured the blood-red fluid into the chalice: “did we make a pact that the timer’s flow of sand would remain constant?”

Snarling, the omega whirled back to his lever and poked the metal at the dirt which made up the floor in order to loosen it; the more spear under the door, the better, especially if that fucker was going to keep on cheating. 

“Oh omega min, our game is almost concluded... wouldst you not prefer to sweat for me in a more pleasant way? It’s almost enough to make me pity you... seeing you struggle this way” the alpha called again before reaching for another pinch of powder.

“Uh-huh, oh, I’m _sure_ ” the omega snorted whilst furiously jabbing at the ground. “You’d _much rather_ see me struggling under you, right?” 

Again, not that he was _quite_ as surprised this time around, Thor nearly doubled over with laughter, the hand holding the chalice spilling a drip or two and causing him to chuff and calm himself a little: “my but you are a sprite, aren’t you? Such a tempting creature... mayhaps you are a nymph sent by Frey to spoil _me_ , hmm?”

Rolling his eyes and keeping any further commentary to himself, Tony just about managed to edge the finely crafted metal under the wood at a point where lifting it would be feasible with the right amount of force. 

Then, with a grunt, he bore down upon the wooden shafts and felt his smile widen when the barrel (perfectly positioned) helped to lift the door; all he needed was a little more pressure and the barrier would dislodge the cross-beam that kept it closed...

“Tis not possible...”

Just one, last, push!

“Woh-what the _fucking hell are you doing!?_ ”

Yowling as the arm snaking around his waist pulled him up and away, Tony struggled and yelled before, with little ceremony, he found himself airborne and heading for the _bed_ ; landing with a huff, the omega watched, his mouth sputtering obscenities as Thor picked up the spears and snapped them in half.

“Hey! What about our deal?! You promised...!”

“I did _no such thing_!” the Asgardian countered grimly, his perplexed eyes narrowing on the broken weapons before barking something unpleasant towards the door and the startled sounding voices that drifted about beyond it. 

“Are you fucking kidding? _You_ said that we’d play a game and if I won...”

“I thought you incapable... you should not know of such things...”

“What? Because I’m an _omega_?! You sexist prick! I made that fucking suit of armour! I have made _thousands_ of things more advanced than a fucking lever! How _dare_ you go back on your word! Where is that _ridiculous_ honour you always go on about! You...”

“Honour is something held amongst alphas of a warrior’s stance! Would you honour a pledge made to cattle that you wouldst not eat them when plagued by hunger?” he snapped as though it was Tony’s logic at fault.

“Wow! Oh my fucking... is _that_ how you see me? As something as fucking mindless and simple as a cow! So you’re okay with having sex with a cow? I call **bullshit** on everything coming out of your overly bearded face!” he spat which scurrying off of the pelts whilst carefully keeping the fire-pit between himself and the Asgardian.

“Hah! You have nothing more to fear from my _words_ ” the blonde countered. “The time of your talking and this quarrel is past; now, willst you drink of the chalice or am I to make you?”

Slanting his eyes towards the silver vessel, its gleaming body haphazardly placed upon a stunted shelf beside the _head-board_ , Tony found his teeth grinding together before he sneered: “ooh, you’re gonna have to _make_ me” he spat, his fists balling tightly. 

Scowling in kind, Thor muttered a “very well” before speeding his way, not to Tony, but the chalice whilst the omega rounded the pit, his eyes trying to pin-down something, _anything_ that might piece the alpha’s ridiculous resistant skin. Hell, he remembered the last time Bruce wanted run some simple blood-tests on their other-worldly team-mate; by the time he’d finished unsuccessfully trying to breach Thor’s arm with titanium reinforced syringes he’d gone for the diamond tipped ones.

Sadly, none of the overly _shiny_ tribute weapons seemed robust enough to help him... 

“This is your last chance... I willst give no quarter should you further refuse.”

“Don’t talk to me as though anything about what you’re going to do is _merciful_ you prick” Tony seethed whilst snatching up an iron poker that’d been resting by the flaming pit, his eyes wild. “I might not be able to stop you **but** I’m not going down easy... so come on, you want me, come and get me!”

Roaring his outrage, an Asgardian curse or two slipping from his lips, Thor charged, his form even more lethal and graceful than the last time they sparred; Tony barely managed to swing the red-hot metal once before it was knocked from his hand and he was being dragged by the scruff of his suit.

“You mother-fucking piece of shit! I swear that I will find a way to kill you for this! You...!!”

Sputtering as he was effectively pinned by the alpha straddling his middle, Tony continued his struggle even as his chin was seized, tilted and lifted; yowling like a drowning cat, the omega tried his best to spit the torrent of liquid out. However, when the heady brew touched his parched lips and danced its way across his taste-buds, Tony became aware of just how thirsty he was, how _sweet_ the liquid tasted; he’d downed the entire vessel before he realised what was happening...

And the effects were _immediate_...

Eyes widening, his damaged heart beating at full-kilt, the mortal felt himself shaking, _trembling_ whilst his skin glowed and any aches and pains he’d previously been fighting didn’t dull but vanished completely; “wh-what did you-u do?” he managed to gasp, his face flushing with a heat that started to snake downwards.

“Did I not say that I wished you no ill? This brew will ensure that your pleasures rival mine and that this tender, fragile frame of yours can withstand our coupling” the blonde sighed, his tone once more implying that Tony’s qualms had been nothing more than _protesting too much_.

“Now alls to do is wait, _breathe_ , allow me my claim upon your unmarked body” the alpha crooned as he leaned forward.

“Oh... what fine alpha’s you’ll bare for me...”


	6. A Warrior's Spoils...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's somewhere... XD
> 
> What? Two chapters in one night?
> 
> Yes people... this is my apology for not updating sooner; I thought that this week would have been so much easier at work...
> 
> Oh, how wrong I was...
> 
> But still! Please enjoy the SMUT! XD
> 
> I know I did _but_ I haven't thoroughly proof-read... so... I'll probably take another look tomorrow and sort out any errors then : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  Sexually Explicit Context Ahoy! Dub-con/Non-con(?) if you consider Tony’s heat being triggered by drinking a herbal-brew to be non-con (even when he begs for it).  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **Dark!Thor? (For anyone who is a fan of the ultimate ‘alpha-male’ associated with A/B/O then you won’t be too surprised BUT for anyone who likes ‘nice/reasonable but loud Thor’, I’m painting him as the spoiled brat I imagine a hot-head/war-hungry young warrior Prince to be; he gets what he wants, when he wants it. If you don’t like that then don’t continue reading!)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Again, I was approached by an awesome commenter on my latest chapter of ITEOTWAWKI where they pointed out that the Explicit Tag doesn’t cover everything and so I’m trying my best to make certain I give ample warnings...**
> 
>  
> 
> **SO: WARNING!SEX AHOY! If you do have triggers, please approach with caution! Review the up-dated Tags!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Rant; over!**

Squirming, his higher brain-functions taking a vacation, Tony could distantly hear himself mewling as Thor stripped him of his under-suit, the Kevlar reinforced material easily surrendering to the electrical charge running from the God’s fingers as he worked. 

Then, once completely naked, the omega’s eyes watched dazedly (he’d been sober for _so_ long that he’d almost forgotten the feeling of being buzzed) whilst the blonde took his own generous swig from the wine-skin he’d discarded earlier, his sculpted body lying beside him as though Michelangelo had carved him to lounge in such a way.

“Your scent grows sweeter with your passion, omega min” he rumbled and the younger man had to agree ... _God_ , he hadn’t had a _heat_ since he was sixteen; he’d hated, even then, the feeling of his anus collapsing to the almost painful widening of the rutting channel. The sensation of cinnamon and vanilla scented slick lapping at his cheeks, lubricating them and making him cringe in a combination of embarrassment and desperation.

He was horny, burning and utterly mortified; it seemed as though, for the millionth time, he was cursing himself for being born in this ridiculously weak, overly-sensitive body. Cursing Howard for sneering, Maria for despairing, Obie for grinning and shaking those _damned_ suppressants in his face: _”be a good boy and take these pills, Tony; we wouldn’t want you penniless and on the street now, would we? This’ll just be our little secret, okay? You keep building upon Howard’s legacy and _I’ll_ ensure that the beta we all know and love remains at the top of the world where he belongs...”_

“Shh, shh... tis not the time for weeping...”

“F-f-f...” Tony tried, a gentle stroke of a hand across his face meaning to calm him before it dipped and cupped the juncture between his neck and shoulder; clever, battle-worn fingers began to knead the mating glands beading up there, the digits soon glistening with the pheromones which promised Tony’s virginal state and his burgeoning fertility. 

“Umm... you are all you promised and more” the alpha commented, his tone coated with pleasure as he stared down into the omega’s golden gaze, his smirk softening; “you may think me rash and boorish... perhaps even rough and strange in mine demeanour...” he added, a wave of hunger eating up his features as his hand hovered millimetres away from goose-pimpled, tan skin. “Mayhaps my older self differs, has other lovers to tend...” he furthered as his hand travelled south, finger tips skimming a hip-bone, the curls of hair encircling a rapidly reddening member before descending.

“However _you_ are my lover, for now, for as long as I please it... and you _please_ me very much my _Tony_...” he added through a purr that was more a growl whilst the index and middle fingers skipped to brush against his entrance, the other’s strong arm easily parting quaking legs. 

“T-Th...or... please...”

“Shh... you must relax... give into your nature...” he murmured gruffly before, a bit too harshly, he jabbed the digits at the entrance, the motion causing Tony to yelp and jolt, his heat prone body twisting whilst a moan escaped his lips. This transformed into an all out cry of pleasure when the tips breached him and _swirled_ before delving further, their motions allowing for more slick to slide itself into the open air as they surged forward, Thor only barely managing to catch himself from breaking the seal that assured the omega’s purity.

Whimpering when the fingers began to stretch the hyper-sensitive flesh of his rutting channel, Tony struggled weakly as Thor rolled atop him, his muscle corded form easily covering him and pressing him into the earth-scented furs.

“A-h...ahh! I...”

“Shh” the other chided, a third finger joining the exploration before his mouth, sweetened by the wine and lust, began its assault upon Tony’s; he’d never been kissed so deeply by another male before, let alone one with a beard. Hell, Tony was certain he’d have been utterly distracted by it... if it weren’t for the more persistent prodding of the fingers as they quested to make him moan, whine and whimper; ugh... he wanted to move, wanted to actually _touch_ despite who was ravishing him but his limbs felt leaden and unresponsive. Another side-effect of the potion he’d gulped down no doubt...

“I can wait no longer” the alpha suddenly declared, his tone almost as wrecked as his expression. “I will have you now... struggle not, speak not for fear of spurring me on” he warned, his nostrils flared and pupils fully dilated.

 _’Thing is...’_ Tony thought blearily, the departing fingers giving him one final, thorough stroke. _’ ‘M not so sure I’d want to... to stop you... is it so wrong that I _want_ you to keep going... no one’s ever done this to me before... drug or no...’_ his boiled-brain continued whilst he huffed, the full weight of the warrior pressing on him stealing the rest of his air before he was engulfed in another mind-blowing kiss.

Why the hell had he been denying himself this?

Regarding his prize carefully, Thor swallowed; he’d heard many a guard stationed on Midgard brag about the effects an omega could have, even on a hardened warrior... but, by his father’s beard, he’d never believed himself to be so easily bewitched, so happily ensnared by golden eyes, pinked lips and enticingly spread legs...

He certainly could not recall becoming so _hard_ when in the company of femmes; why, even Sif, in all of her loveliness and battle fervour, had only ever tempted him to her bed on a few occasions and yet... Looking at the slender creatures, his bronzed form prone, panting, a living painting for him to devour... Thor found himself thinking that, once he’d sunk into the depths of those _eyes_ , tasted his slick, plugged him with his knot, he’d never again crave another’s flesh...

Snarling possessively, Thor worked his way down until he knelt between those quivering thighs, the few scars he'd spotted adding to their owner's carnal beauty before, with little effort, he snatched up the omega’s thighs and pulled his unresisting body upwards to give the purpling shaft a long, wet lick. Then, the younger mortal’s cries adding fuel to the already raging fire building inside of him, he snatched the pearl of pre-cum bubbling at the tip before moving lower. Breathing in the musk deeply, his eyes rolling back, the Prince leaned forward, his tongue darting out to sample the perfumed slick smearing the entrance his own member was so keen to be swallowed by...

“T-T-Thor-r-!”

Growling, he pressed his tongue against the entrance before pushing in deeper, his taste-buds singing as they were met with the delicious nectar oozing from the orifice; taking long, leisurely laps, Thor felt his chest rumble with pleasure even as the omega he held wriggled and writhed, his legs kicking about uselessly at broad shoulders.

Then, his shaft demanding its long-promised reward, the blonde took one final lick before lowering the other back to the furs and turning him; he wanted to rut, no, he _needed_ to rut, to dominate, to _knot_...

Licking his suddenly parched lips, the sight of the man’s scar-less back filling him with an alien sense of pride, Thor began piling the furs beneath the other’s slender hips, raising his rump and helping to further spread the supple thighs he’d been kneading moments before. 

“ _P-please..._...”

Settling behind the mewling creature he’d ensnared, Thor carefully took hold of his purpling length, his right hand carefully holding it whilst his left rested on the omega’s hip; slowly, his self-control at breaking point, his knot already building, the alpha pressed the swollen tip at the puckered entrance. Then, a breath sucking between clenched teeth, the Asgardian pushed steadily forward, his keen gaze watching as the reddened circle struggled to consume him.

Grunting at the initial resistance, the stronger male butted and jutted against the slickened orifice before baring his teeth and thrusting; his prize yowled when the helm sank into the dizzying heat, the rest of his member following until his reached the membrane that would be torn by him and him alone.

“ **Mine** ” he breathed as he leaned forward, his arms bracing and securing the slighter shoulders of the omega beneath him, his mouth latching onto the beading mating glands; at the relieved sigh which relaxed the younger man, the blonde slammed his rut extended fangs deep into the brunette’s neck as his hips rushed forward. 

Snarling into the mortal’s neck, Thor allowed his eyes to fully roll back as the tight, insatiable heat engulfed him and sucked him in deep; licking and thoroughly enjoying the rich, adrenaline spiked taste that swirled around his mouth, the Asgardian began a slow, _deep_ rhythm. The omega’s stuttered cries made for the most beautiful music as he continued to rock, his hips pressing in deeper with each hip jarring movement, his hands tightening to the point of bruising until he could take no more.

Locking his jaw, the younger man’s cry like a siren’s call, the Prince started to slam against the soft cheeks of his conquest's rump, his knot becoming harder and thicker with each snap of his hips; then, his eyes widening, Thor angled the omega’s body and thrust for all he was worth.

“Ahh! Ahh! Aaahhhh!”

Roaring, his right hand jamming into the furs to hastily tug at the omega’s weeping member, Thor clenched his teeth and, using the momentary lessening of the tightness around him, the blonde rotated his hips and vigorously rubbed his knot against the slick until, with one hard push that had Tony wailing, the Prince finally sank into the heat that engulfed him with all the force of a starved mouth.

Huffing, the stronger of the pair somehow managed not to collapse upon the omega as the dark haired male came a second time, his rutting channel clenching and milking the knot it’d captured as his member leaked cum into the furs.

It was then, at the moment when they crashed into the pelts, that Thor knew he’d not be releasing his little iron-knight and that Odin would be _greatly_ displeased...

As his eyes fluttered closed, his arms curling possessively about the still trembling body beneath him, the alpha found that he could care less.

He was the golden heir, after all...

And he would always get what he wanted...


	7. Bred and Bound...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Sexually Explicit Context Ahoy! Dub-con/Non-con(?) if you consider Tony’s heat being triggered by drinking a herbal-brew to be non-con (even when he begs for it). **
> 
> **Dark!Thor? (For anyone who is a fan of the ultimate ‘alpha-male’ associated with A/B/O then you won’t be too surprised BUT for anyone who likes ‘nice/reasonable but loud Thor’, I’m painting him as the spoiled brat I imagine a hot-head/war-hungry young warrior Prince to be; he gets what he wants, when he wants it. If you don’t like that then don’t continue reading!)**
> 
> **Again, I was approached by an awesome commenter on my latest chapter of ITEOTWAWKI where they pointed out that the Explicit Tag doesn’t cover everything and so I’m trying my best to make certain I give ample warnings...**
> 
> **SO: WARNING! USE OF BONDAGE GEAR, SEXUAL STIMULATION AND FINGERING AHOY! If you do have triggers, please approach with caution! Review the up-dated Tags!**
> 
> **Rant; over!**

Blinking blearily, his body spent and sore, Tony slowly realised what had woken him from the dead sleep he’d been submerged in; the all consuming heat had subsided and the alpha had _finally_ pulled his semi-erect member out, his knot long since softened. 

Somehow suppressing his groan (for fear that his state of consciousness might spark off round two... and that he might _enjoy_ it), Tony kept his eyelids closed and allowed his form to move in accordance with the larger, heavier body moving around on the _bed_. 

Hopefully Thor had other business to attend to, business that would need for him to leave the lodge...

“You need not disguise your state of wakefulness, Tony min” the warrior rumbled, his voice slightly strained as he snuggled back against the omega; scowling, the brunette soon came to understand that the blonde had no intentions of exiting the bed, let alone the long-house they were ensconced in. In fact, the bastard had only rolled to the side in order to collect something from one of the little nooks carved into a log which served as a type of bed-side table.

“Oh?” he croaked back, his throat constricting and tightening thanks to the screams and cries that older had drawn out of him during their coupling. “Heh, well, _you_ need not disguise yourself from your adoring public for my sake” he countered, his hands trying to push at the right arm coiling about his middle whilst bearded lips went to nibble a delicate earlobe. 

“Ahh... seriously... don’t God’s have to... have to, ah, bless the evening meal or something? I swear you told us that once...” he tried to grind out, his eyes rolling back as the older man’s right hand slipped down to gently palm his reddened member. “Ooh... don’t... don’t do that...” he close to whined, his body curling with the taller alien spooning around him like a barnacle as hands that were far _too_ eager massaged, rubbed and tugged him into becoming almost painfully hard.

“Shh, shh, shh” the Asgardian scolded, his teeth pressing into the delicate shell of flesh whilst rubbing the member he’d captured more vigorously. “I have never known any to deny themselves pleasure as you do...” he growled, the mortal’s efforts to squirm away igniting his lusts and fanning the heat of his rising desire. “I know not what spell you have cast upon me, precious hen, but I find your whims maddening” he added, his blue eyes now flitting from the red staining the other’s cheeks to the crimson strengthening the flesh he squeezed. 

“That is why you shall sit to my right-side on this eve whenst we feast... tis an honour usually reserved for the Chieftain, however, he will surely be compensated upon seeing you, your body displayed and slicked with my pleasure in the fire-light” he growled. “Ah, if only I had time to savour you once more before the meal, but...” he continued before, his clever hands completely bypassing Tony’s muddled senses, he moved to deftly slip on and tightly secure the cock-ring he’d brought from home about the omega’s straining length.

Howling when the sensation of having his penis so roughly restrained finally registered in his mind, Tony jerked, whimpered and writhed in an attempt to get loose, his hands scrabbling to the point where Thor had to snake his left arm under him, his hand concealing something black and fabric-like.

“N-no... no, stop... I... you _can’t_ be serious... _Thor_...”

“Ah, ah, ah” the blonde cooed. “Continue with this thinly veiled resistance and I shall have no choice but the restrain you _properly_ ” he mocked warned, his tone wolfish. “And should I have to do that... then I’ll be compelled to remain and ravish you in a way that will strip that rebellion from your bones by milking you dry and fattening you with my seed” he partially growled. “Oh... but as _tempting_ as you are, _omega_ , I am still enough of myself to acknowledge my duties... at present” he added carefully whilst revealing what looked like some kinky, medieval, crotchless-panties. “I find myself in need of my father’s good graces in order to keep you beneath me... it is your rightful place, it seems... now...”

Struggling uselessly, Tony felt a genuine bubble of panic start to build in his gut and travel upwards as he was pushed onto his stomach again, a firm hand pressing on the small of his back to keep him from wriggling away and submerging his now purpling member into the rough, woolen textures beneath them.

“Thor! Please... you’re being ridiculous! I can’t stay here! I have to get back to... **ah**! What the _hell_!” he yelped when two, possibly three fingers roughly breached his still slick soaked channel; it wasn’t painful, per say, but he was still sore and his newly stretched opening certainly wasn’t prepared for such an abrupt intrusion.

“You will not say such things; have I not already declared it so? Do you think your escape so easy?” the older man snapped, his fingers crooking roughly and causing Tony to keen, his joints turning to jelly as he sagged into spoiled furs. “I care not for your past in some errant future upon some other branch of the Nine’s tree” he furthered, his tone almost petulant, almost like a child being threatened with the removal of a precious toy due to poor behaviour. 

“...please... you don’t understand... I’m needed there... I have people who depend on me...”

“And _soon_...” Thor cut in, his fingers now moving to spread the channel wider, the tips purposefully allowing cropped nails to press against and stimulate the mating glands he’d been told were there by soldiers sharing tales at their camp-sites fires from his youth to now. “You will have at least one child, _mine_ child, on whom you must dote... surely blood is more important than what you have left behind” he reasoned, his frown morphing into a smirk when the passage began to ooze more vanilla scented slick.

“There... that should be enough” he muttered almost to himself, his right hand pulling free with a wet _pop_ ; Tony shuddered, his whole body trembling as he went to move, his neck craning his head to look back at the alpha.

He was going to wish he hadn’t...

“W-what?”

“They’re a gift I usually bestow’est upon the maiden of mine choice... you mortal’s do tend to _dry up_ quite easily... and I hast heard that omegas, once free of heat, can be kept _fresh_ and prepared if properly _capped_ ” the blue eyed God informed, his index finger and thumb rolling what looked like a rubber-ball tauntingly. 

“Y-you... you’re going to k-eep me open... Thor... you’ve already knotted me... I...”

“Yes... and I shall continue to knot you until I’ve had my fill” he informed, his tone pleased and laced with longing. “By stuffing you in this way, I ensure that the seed I’ve sown remains where it should” he continued whilst pressing the ball, only a shade or two smaller than his own impressive knot, into the entrance.

“N-no... ngh...”

Growling, his left hand returning to pin the omega to the bed, Thor slowly and purposefully rubbed the ball into the slick, puckered hole, his own erection swelling as he watched the rubber begin to sink, the redness of the exposed, widened channel making him lick his lips. Then, once thoroughly seated, the matte of the rubber now a glossy, sweet scented obsidian, the alpha struggled to control himself as both hands moved to secure his prize within the soft, suede bindings which offered an escape to the other’s purpling erection but a covering similar to the of the underwear he’d torn from the other earlier. 

Once tied with firm knots and decorative bows, Thor pulled his dazed prisoner into a sitting position to observe his work; the black Asgardian leather looked well upon the younger man’s olive skin, his rump mostly covered and covering the opening he would be plundering once they’d finished their meal.

“My... what a sight you are” he admitted with another lick of his lips. “Tis though this were made for you... dost you see how prettily your trapped passion looks jutting through your binds? Ah... come, we must make haste and eat the offerings to appease my father’s worshippers...” he stated whilst swiftly standing, his dazed charge’s golden eyes hazy as the effects of a _knot_ wedged inside him kept him dopey and docile.

He barely noticed with the Asgardian simply cloaked him in the red of the warrior’s own cape and scooped him up; all he could think of was the pleasure of being full, his channel bearing down to milk what filled him, his eyes rolling back when a hand returned to his member to calmly pet and sooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh : )
> 
> Sorry it wasn't as long guys, but my regular readers/readers of my other fics will know that I've been going through an interview process at work for a promotion.
> 
> Well, Monday is the final round so, sorry, but I probably won't be updating again until mid-week : (
> 
> Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who has given me encouragement! It means a lot!
> 
> Oh... and for those of you for whom I've created a hatred for Thor... sorry, not sorry? : )
> 
> I've always wanted to read a Thor fic based on his arrogant/heady youth... I know that he's a dick BUT what do you expect? He's young, single, good-looking, a God and Asgard's golden boy... of course he's going to act like a spoilt brat : )
> 
> I hope you're all still enjoying this?
> 
> Also... not to give _too_ much away... but a lot of you have been asking/wondering when the Tony-rescue-party will be making an appearance and all I can say is...
> 
> Soon ; )


	8. Revelations... (+BONUS!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have written one! Of that I am certain; try the summary or chapter one. : )

The people of the village, from what he could see of them as he tried his best not to moan and curl into the cape (Jesus, wasn’t it bad enough that Thor had secured him in his lap _after_ saying what must have been a ridiculously rousing speech with the omega cradled to his chest) as he continued to shudder, were what you’d expect. Yep, from the throngs of burly brawlers to the beautiful, Arian maidens, the township of Swartvel-ugh-Swaythval _something_ or other (he was drugged, desperate and bearing down on a false knot for fuck’s sake, so how the hell was he supposed to know or _care_ what the damned place was called?) was something straight out of a Documentary Channel Special.

“Umm... come, you must try this... the Chieftain’s wife hath made it especially for this eve... partake of it to help keep you virile and strong” his captor ordered boisterously, a chunk of something that (admittedly) smelt delicious poised between fingers that were already shoving past his panting lips.

“Tis excellent, yes? She says that it’s called Kokt Svinmålla... ahh... a lamb dish... twas slaughtered only a few days prior in mine honour but I insist that _you_ sample it first... Is this not a testament to your place in my esteem?” he close to purred before another messy helping was pushed into the omega’s mouth. 

Swallowing around the fingers, his mind telling him to bite down on the offending digits whilst his heated body (which unsurprisingly won out) argued that licking at the juices and savouring the much needed nourishment was the best way to go, Tony could only huff back a moan and enjoy the offering.

“What a sight you are...” the Prince cooed fondly, his free hand gently rubbing at Tony’s currently flat, toned abdomen. “How I look forward to caressing you and doting on you in this way when your belly is ripe with my kin...”

“... _please_... stop... _talking_...” the younger tried to hiss around his third helping, his eyes glistening with hues of desire, anger and building sexual desperation. “Are... you... nearly... done? My _dick_... if it drops off... I’ll kill you... resurrect you... and _fuckin’_ kill you... _again_...” he promised between breaths.

“Hah! What sport! Your threats make you all the more precious!” he chortled loudly, his sticky fingers now fetching up a goblet of something that smelt like the unholy offspring of manuka honey laced with paint-thinner and quaffing until the highly decorated vessel was empty. “Would you _truly_ spear my heart with lethal means if you could?”

Squirming, the noise of revelling, singing and music barely registering over the thundering (hah) in his head, Tony somehow found the strength to grind out: “the... guy I know... back _home_... knows I wouldn’t hesitate... to kill... an enemy...” he replied, his hands trying to sooth his still purpled member. “I... am _not_... happy with you... right now... but you’re not... an enemy... _yet_ ” he tried to reason through his panting, his fatigue trying its best to compete with the raging hard-on and stuffed rutting channel.

“You... keep up... all this... _crazy_ talk... of keepin’ me... and that... that might just change...” he admitted, his determined gaze momentarily meeting with young yet battle-hardened eyes, a flash of something close to seriousness hovering there before it was washed away by a laugh loud enough to deafen the whole table.

“By my father’s **_beard_**!!” he called out, his hand _crushing_ the goblet with all the ease of a toddler smiting a rusk biscuit; “bring forth alpha children only, for your undaunted mettle should compose nothing but the strongest of males! Ambjørn! Bring forth the wild-boar, won’t you? I fear I’ll need all of my strength for the rest of this evening!” he yelled, his call causing a ripple of alphas to answer with battle-cries of their own.

‘ _Shit... Tony... you gotta think of a way out of here and _fucking_ quick..._ ’ his panicked mind supplied whilst the alpha continued to laugh and feed off the praise no doubt being showered upon him by the gaggle of men surrounding them, their tankards raised higher than their voices.

“Another!!”

‘ _But what if I can’t... I need to get off... my suit is wrecked... I’m all by my fucking self... God... what the hell am I meant to do? How the fuck am I going to do it..._ ’

“Another!!”

‘ _Think Tony, _fucking_ think!_ ’

“What is the meaning of this?!”

Snapping his head up and outside of the crimson cocoon of the cape, his feverish eyes widening in a mixture of relief and joy, Tony watched as Thor, _his_ Thor flew in from over the tree-line, his figure easy to distinguish in the harvest-moon light and the heated glare from various burning torches. And he wasn’t alone; soaring in to a chorus of startled yelps and cries, Sam (Steve hanging from his arms) swooped in to drop the super-soldier at the older Thunder God’s side before landing himself.

“Oh thank God...” he found himself breathing as the Norsemen surrounding his captor yelled and snarled at the intruders; shit, he’d barely noticed that the blonde who’d knotted him was standing, his massive arms clutching the omega close.

“As an older incarnation of yourself, Prince, I ask that you carefully consider the consequences should you wish to challenge me” the elder God warned grimly whilst raising Mjölnir for all to see; at the legendary hammer’s presence all fell silent. Mothers ushered their children towards huts and dwellings, maidens and betas soon followed suit and, the Chieftain bowing to both blondes in kind, within what could only be a scattering of minutes (that felt like an eternity to a trembling Tony) only a pack of ancient, mortal warriors remained at the table with _their_ God.

“You’ll not take him from me...”

“Choose your words more carefully for I will only warn you this once, _boy_.”

Growling, his arms giving Tony a brief shake as it to _prove_ he held not only the person they were all interested in but the **advantage** , the younger Thor bared his teeth in an unfriendly snarl that had Sam and Steve scowling in return; the younger of the duo was currently mouthing assurances to Tony which, although it didn’t seem like much, was immensely reassuring.

“You heard me! I care not from whenst you came but you’ll not disregard my claim to him for _any_ reason! I have knotted him, he carries _mine_ kin...”

“You son of a bitch!”

“Sam! Stand down!” the older God snapped, a crackle of electricity sparking across his frame, his own frown thunderous; “if he speaks the truth... then there is nothing we can do...”

 

***___***___***___***___***___

**Did somebody say completely unrelated bonus SMUT to make up for the delay? Why yes, yes they did (that person was me!) and here it is!**

**Rating: Explicit for graphically depicted threesome sex/possessive language/possessive behaviour. Dark themes around conquering/enslavement/enjoying of spoils: you know, my standard dark stuff so please read on with caution if you have triggers! Alpha/Omega relationship; self-lubrication/heat-cycle/mating/biting and knotting.**

Pairing: Alpha Thor+Loki on Omega Tony Stark

Summary: I’ve had lots of AWESOME feedback for this story (thanks guys! I promise that I will personally respond to all of you when I can; hopefully this weekend) with many asking about Loki’s whereabouts/involvement... Sadly, I don’t envision him having a major role in that story and so, to make it up to you...

XD

 

The sacking of Midgard was _laughably_ easy.

“Put.Me.The.Fuck. **Down** He-Man!” 

Finding, securing and destroying key-communication satellites, particularly the ones associated with known and _unknown_ military forces, had been child’s play.

“Tony! Tony just hang on! We’ll... we’ll find a way...!!”

After that, with the destruction of their precious internet-hubs, taking complete advantage of the humans’ confusion with a few strategically placed portals, a herd or two of bigglesnipes and the orders to ‘subdue’ ringing from the throat of every Asgardian alpha, well... Midgard had fallen within two of their months. 

“Has a room been made up to our _specific_ requirements, Hammer?”

It never hurt to allies on the inside, of course.

“Yes your highnesses... that building there was formally one of the most lavish Radisson hotels in the world; my back-up generators will ensure that you have all of the amenities you’ll need... I have several attendants waiting for you in the lobby who can serve and advise you further.”

And now all but the most southerly of the continents (and smaller territories within) were occupied and their former Leaders either signing compliance treaties, locked away or dead; all that was left to do involved offering up the Realm to Odin as proof of their team-work and, of course, to enjoy the _spoils_.

“Oh go fuck yourself Justin! The next time I see you, you’re a dead man! D’you hear me? Dead!”

It was a, he’d admit, that he’d have to _share_ the fiery omega with his younger brother only in so much as Loki having to be the first to sample the rare treat of a moist rutting-channel; when they’d had to enjoy a singular offering in the past they’d found that Thor’s more substantial length would often _stretch_ their prize too wide.

“You bastards are going to pay of this!”

And, Thor feared, the little gem of an omega they’d caught was in _need_ of a good stretching. 

“Shouldst I remove his teeth before we retire, Thor? I’m certain the little hellion will go for our throats or something rather more delicate if we aren’t careful” Loki intoned, his words a mixture of bored indulgence and lazy desire. 

“So much as look at my teeth the wrong way and I’ll punch yours straight out of your head Reindeer-games!”

“Prince Thor, Prince Loki, welcome to the Radisson Blu... may we take your capes? Oh, and the mead you requested is currently being opened in your suite; perhaps you’d enjoy a glass of champagne...”

“Stop your spineless simpering and direct us _promptly_ to the rooms you’ve prepared for us” Thor retorted haughtily. “Can’t you see that we have more _pleasurable_ business to attend to?” he reasoned whilst giving Tony’s backside a firm, loud slap as he continued to squirm and wriggle in his place draped across the warrior’s shoulder. 

Jointly laughing at the omega’s pained yowl, the brothers eagerly strolled past the pale, balding beta who’d stepped forward to welcome them, their Asgardian leather boots clacking on the expansive, flawlessly cleaned marble floors whilst a pair of nervous femmes directed them to an elevator. Then, with little ceremony and a great deal of profanity from their prize, the brothers offered each other a little light-hearted chatter before strolling into what the Midgardians’ referred to as the “Penthouse”.

“A little small” Loki said with a heavy sigh, his words causing the cowering, strangely immaculately dressed attendants to flinch. “But I suppose it will have to do... We are not to be disturbed within the bed-chamber yonder for the next three days or so” he said, his imperious gaze zeroing in a beta dressed in what he assumed to be butler’s garb. “The feasts our chefs prepare daily are to be brought into _this_ room and left... oh, and I hope I needn’t _explain_ to you people what may happen should there be any less than six barrels of mead here with fresh tankards...” he finished before waving them away and turning to view the desolation so beautifully painted through the large, viewing windows.

“I believe the bed lies that way” he stated, his keen jade eyes moving from Thor’s feral grin to the omega’s scowling visage. 

“You’re not fucking serious...” Tony breathed, his eyes widening before trying his best to yell and grab the attention of the fleeing servants. “Hey! **Hey!** Come back here! You can’t just leave...”

The elevator doors rang shut with an ominous, hushed clang; at the noise, the omega let out a heavy, tired sigh.

“Was all of that _truly_ necessary, Anthony?”

Snorting, his under-suit clad form stretching when Thor released him to stand upon what must have been a hand-knotted, Persian rug, the former Ironman gave Loki a cheeky wink, his golden eyes full or mirth and promise as he stretched and popped his shoulders, his smile pleased and ecstatic.

“Aww, come on Lo-Lo, you know that you adore my flair for the dramatic” he said through a chuckle, his right hand gesturing to the windows: “thanks for sparing my friends, by the way... I know it’s not usually how you do things” he added before slowly walking in front of the two brothers, the fingers of his left hand dipping into the neck-line of his suit. “I guess I’ll have to think of _some way_ to repay you, right?”

Growling possessively, the alphas strode forward, each grabbing one of the mortal’s arms so as to pull him along in their wake.

It looked as though he wouldn’t have to think _too_ hard about the repayment method after all...

*** **EXPLICIT SEX/THREESOME AHOY!** ***

Watching Loki tear the black, form-fitting material from the omega’s body was akin to watching a sculptor carving out a master-piece; the small mortal having readily agreed to his _heat_ being artificially triggered did much to heighten their passions as the sweet scent of a willing, fertile omega permeated the room. By his father’s beard... if it weren’t for the regard to which he owed his brother he would knock the raven-haired alpha aside and claim their prize for himself; knowing that Loki filling the other first would make the other easier to thrust into was the _only_ thing keeping his raging passions at bay.

“Oh... just look at him, Thor” the mage purred whilst the blonde chugged down his second tankard of full-bodied mead. “Such a _good_ , sweet little hen, aren’t you?” he redirected at the preening omega, his olive skin on full display beneath the alabaster of his younger brother’s hands. 

“O-o-oh... quit teasing me, would’ya?” the youngest of the trio ground out, his slight, toned figure stretched out upon lavish, azure sheets, his back arching when the jade-eyed alpha curled alongside him in order suckle at a pert nipple, his own robes evaporating away whilst a deft right hand went to play with the mortal’s straining member.

“Mmm... Loki, allow me to tend him, won’t you? I believe our clever... what is the Midgardian expression? Ah... _ace in the hole_ , requires your full attention so that he may have _mine_...”

Grinning toothily around the flesh he’d captured, the motion causing Tony to cry out (especially as his member was being gripped in tandem), Loki opened his mouth and leaned back, both of their naked bodies on full display: “when have I ever denied you, brother?” he cooed whilst patting the free space on the omega’s left. “Come then, God of Thunder, we shall have our sacrifice suck you down whilst I fuck him roughly from behind, yes?”

“Just like our first time together in New York?” Tony rasped, his tone hopeful.

“Justly so” Loki agreed, his keen gaze watching the blonde as he downed his brew and prowled over; as though to prove their willingness to _remember_ their first tryst, Tony eagerly rose to position himself on all-fours, his golden eyes narrowing at the impressive length bobbing his way whilst Loki dutifully slinked behind him. 

“Ah... Anthony... how I have longed for that _clever_ mouth of yours” Thor purred, the empty tankard forgotten as he crawled onto the Emperor sized bed, his predatory scent mixing with Loki’s whilst the pair sized each other up in the way that alphas’ were prone to do.

“Ugh... guys... not again... Thor... just sit back and let me... ahh! Loki! One finger at a fucking time! Alright? Jesus!” he close to yowled when the younger brother thrust his middle and index finger inside of Tony’s newly crested rutting-channel, the fingers eagerly scissoring the slick, cinnamon-vanilla scented passage with abandon.

“Heh... hen... how exciting you make our bindings” Thor complimented with a sultry smirk, his tongue whipping out to wet parched lips. “Come then, suckle at mine passion and enjoy yourself whilst I await my turn” he purred, his smile all beguiling and charm as Tony yelped when a third finger intruded upon his tender entrance. 

“Do not play so roughly with our toy, Loki...”

“Then do not keep us both waiting, _Thor_...” the younger Prince admonished, his fingers crooking at just the right angle to have Tony seeing stars and crying out desperately. “Can you not see how cruel you’re being?” 

Huffing good-naturedly, the Thunder God helped Tony to lean down and begin his task, the omega’s hungry mouth wolfishly tackling the alpha’s impressive length whilst Loki removed his digits and lined up his own substantial member and teasingly butted the fattened tip at the entrance. “Steady yourself dear-heart...” was the only warning he gave before thrusting forward, the sound of all three moaning overshadowing all else as Tony cried against his mouthful whilst eagerly engulfing the first alpha he’d be enjoying that evening.

“You feel divine... Anthony...” Thor commented, his battle hardened fingers carding through dark, brunette locks and coaxing the mortal to take him in deeper whilst Loki leaned over him, his left cupping an olive skinned hip as his right went to toy with the younger man’s straining erection, his own resting at the rise of his growing knot. “Truly a worthy trophy... to adorn the throne-room...”

“Or locked away in our old Nursery... we’ve been meaning to find a further use for that chamber... have we not?”

Moaning lowly, his trembling hips bucking lightly, Tony wiggled and squirmed through a keen at Loki’s skilful working of his length. He needed the deep, sweltering need within him quenching, he needed to _feel_ Loki rut him whilst he continued to swallow around Thor. God... these _Gods_ were going to be the death of him...

“Ah-ah-ah, Anthony dear... don’t be greedy... you shall have my knot when _I_ am ready...” the Chaos mage warned fondly, his mirthful gaze mirroring Thor’s; “are you ready, brother?”

Growling his response, the blonde pulled the omega away (lest he come before time) and lay back so that the shorter to the three could lay atop him, his large hand easily grasping both of their lengths as Loki (who’d allowed his member to be freed from the tight, quivering channel) prowled over top and slammed back in.

“Ahh... _ah_... Loki...” the youngest cried out, his hands scrabbling for purchase upon tussled sheets and muscle corded arms as he struggled to keep himself grounded, sane as the green eyed mage set up a fast, deep rhythm, the sound of their flesh slapping together close to rivalling the three of them as they moaned, growled and gasped at their shared pleasure. 

Snarling, his fangs extending, the younger alpha gripped the mortal’s hips as he continued to slam into the constricting, sweet-scented channel, his smirk sharpening as the skin he touched purpled and marked the genius who’d helped to secure their father’s favour and ownership of the Realm.

“Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! I’m... oh... _oh_... coming... _Loki_...” he whined, his tone spiking into a pleasure crested cry of “Thor!” whilst the oldest God pumped them both to completion as Loki upped his pace and came with a triumphant howl, his knot forcing itself into the tight, slick dripping passage and swelling in place.

Grunting when the two darker haired males crashed upon him, his own knot still tight despite the cum which now cooled between their heated bodies, Thor huffed his way through a lazy stretch, the gentle rocking of Loki’s stuttering hips doing little to sooth the smouldering passion building within his own loins.

“I grow impatient...” he warned sulkily, the cleanest of his hands moving to ruffle Tony’s sweat curled locks, his keen gaze watching as the man slowly came back to himself and blinked _adorably_ , his pleasure dazed face leaning up for a kiss that Thor eagerly returned whilst Loki muttered something that sounded suspiciously like spell-casting. Then, with a grumpy sounding moan, the younger Asgardian carefully pulled out and away to roll upon the huge sleeping pad, his hair thoroughly dishevelled and his smirk utterly pleased. 

“Go claim your prize then, oh conquering hero...” he mock jibed. “I think you’ll find our captive amenable enough...”

Grinning hungrily, the bearded alpha secured his smaller charge and easily positioned him, his legs spread salaciously, onto the rumpled sheets; surveying his spent, passion soaked body (the scent of his brother’s musk screaming that the hen must now be ruined by his seed and quickly so as to stake a valid claim) the Thunder God finalised his decision. 

“Anthony... I am going to lace those supple legs of yours over mine shoulders and rut you until you scream” he promised before kneeling between those parted thighs and shouldering them as he said he would. 

“Yeah... yeah... you do that... big guy...” Tony whimpered whilst the blonde pressed into his personal space, his helm (so much fatter than the once which’d preceded it) pushing against the slick, puckered entrance and carefully nudging it, his ears delighting in the hiss his lover made when it finally entered. Then, with a low growl, his mouth moving to vigorously suck at the oils slicked juncture between the omega’s neck and shoulder, Thor pushed his way in, the rutting channel closing in a swallowing him down like a starved mouth quaffing food.

“Ah... you always smooth such a clear path for me, brother” his murmured against the skin he’d sampled, Tony’s desperate mewling singing out between them whilst Loki chuckled back a response in their native tongue that urged the older to be mindful that he’d want another turn or three before the night was through.

“Now... my clever little hen, I will have you scream...” he growled, his strong hips giving a mighty lunge that had the mortal yowling.

“The night is still so very young...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... am I forgiven? XD


	9. Of Claiming and Confessions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: there is one... somewhere....
> 
> Warning: THORS!!
> 
> ; )

Whimpering, his clutched body tensing when the younger of the two Thor’s grasped him tightly, Tony could feel his head ducking down even as he cried out _“you’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me...”_ , his channel clutching the ball trapped inside him in his distress. “Steve, smack him with your shield or something! I am _not_ staying here! I... ahh! You _prick_!” he cried out when his captor purposefully turned and dropped him into the chair he’d been occupying before spinning around to face the Avengers, his bulky form hiding Tony from view and essentially blocking him into the seat.

“Tony’s right Steve, knock this bastard on his ass and let’s get out of here...”

“Both of you will be silent” the older Thor declared gruffly. “As frustrating as these matters are you _must_ let me handle this or you risk the wrath of Odin falling upon these people” he reminded grimly whilst eyeing the Viking alphas who were grumbling and huffing with their battle-lust. Yes, he recognised them almost immediately as his followers of old, a band of strong, fearless men who dreamed of joining the Einherjar after attaining glory in the name of his father upon this mortal plane. Truly, it would be they and the other mortals of this territory who would suffer if this bargaining wasn’t handled in a delicate manner; securing Tony was, of course, important but, as the future Kind of Asgard, he had all Realms and their realities to consider.

“What? Come on, man! You can’t be...”

“Sam, it’s alright” Steve cut in, his posture and stance never moving from a battle ready position next to a stoically scowling Thor. “He’s my friend and I trust him to do what’s right here...” he added whilst Tony managed to sit up and peer around the younger Prince who seemed to be locked in the world’s most intense staring competition with his older incarnation. “However, having said that, we won’t be going anywhere without Tony... and I think everyone here knows it” he added sternly, his head offering a slight nod to the omega which (although he’d never admit it) made him sigh in relief... and the younger Thor growl angrily.

“There will be no bargaining and _no_ end to my wrath if you do not leave here and return from whence you came...” he snarled, his voice thick with Asgardian words which had his followers blinking alongside the time-travelling interlopers.

“Hear yourself, chit... What you say and what we wish to do are one in the same but for the tree to grow true, for the temporal flow to restore itself that omega _must_ be returned with us...”

“And what of my child? My _claim_...”

“You have not _marked_ him as yours! And the fact that you have knotted him without intending to mate is great slander upon our family name! You know omegas, especially those of mortal creed, to be sacred, they are _not_ to be used for the sowing of wild oats...”

“That was not my intention! Can you not _scent_ that he is still open? My time with him is not yet done! I...”

“You _cannot_ be serious, boy! Think! The Allfather would _never_ sanction such a union” the older Thor roared, his right hand lifting Mjölnir in warning. “Choose wisely and do not let this transgression besmirch your honour... you are too _young_ , much too young to mate let alone think clearly about what you have done! You are _drunk_ , not only on mead but your own sense of self-importance” he added, his tone evoking a rumble of thunder which had the mortal vanguard scowling. 

“You seem to forget that I am you, that I have stood where you are, embraced the shield-brothers whom have ensconced you... and I too have been tempted by the whiles of omegas” he said, his gaze momentarily shifting to Tony’s keen, analytical gaze. “The one you’re guarding is no exception...” he admitted, his tone a little more subdued whilst he silently thanked his mother-tongue for easily concealing his secret. “However, unless you think yourself able to best me, you had better give up such wild ambitions and relinquish him to my care” he advised serious, his expression momentarily softening.

“I promise to do right by the child you’ve sired...”

“No!”

“What?!”

“You heard me!” the younger Prince snarled, his own hand raising Jarnbjorn in an answering call to the older Thor’s challenge. “What care I for Odin’s displeasure at this time? I have been gone from the Realm Eternal for decades prior without misshape or shame... what is a handful or two more of such increments of time? Why can I not settle with this hen for his life-time? He is in fine form, good spirit and seems most able to produce warriors who will no doubt serve this Realm and bring forth prosperity for its people for years to come...”

A chorus of thunder silenced him whilst a tirade of lightning lashed the sky and whipped up the winds.

“That _hen_ of whom you speak is a dear friend of mine and my shield-brother” the older alpha rumbled, all trace of diplomacy rapidly fleeting from his darkening features. “I will not stand to hear you speak of him as though he were naught but a concubine” he finished offering a stern glance to his fellow Avengers.

“Friends” he warned, his tongue returning to the now familiar English words he spoke amongst his mortal peers. “The time for talking is at its end” he stated gravely before turning to the omega, their eyes locking.

“Tony... I intend to fight for you but, in doing so, his claim to you will be mine” he said, his eyes darkening when the words sank into the younger mortal’s mind, his mouth hanging open as he baulked.

“W-what? Thor... Thor, that’s crazy... what about Jane? You can’t just... I mean, we’re friends and all... but I, _you_... we’re not...”

“Tis the only way” the blonde reasoned gruffly whilst assessing the seething form of his _younger_ self. “Should any other than I offer to challenge it would be a slight upon a Prince of Asgard and, thus, a slight upon Asgard itself...” he furthered, his frown strengthening. “And whereas it’s true that mine father enjoys the worship of mortals at this time and sees them as valuable for entertainment and trade if nothing else... he would not hesitate to take action should he believe a lesser being capable of challenging his authority and Asgard’s place at the head of the Nine” he finished with a huff.

“Therefore, I must meet him upon the battle field and best him if you are to leave here and return with us” he announced whilst the mortal alphas slowly backed away, a few of them calling to the townspeople who were brave enough to peer through windows and around doors.

“However, Tony... There is one thing of which I _must_ make you aware... and this is something that you too (he stated whilst sparing stern glances at a wary Steve and Sam) must know and understand” he stated firmly as his counterpart smirked humourlessly and rolled his shoulders.

“Whomever the victor of this match turns out to be will _take_ Tony upon the instance of their foe’s defeat” he said, his voice belying a calm that was being rapidly eaten up by lust.

“Asgardian alphas are such that we will tear to shreds any who’d deny us our prize... tis a blood-lust that can only be slacked by the slick of a mate and the wholeness of knotting...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Tristero...
> 
> Tony's fucked either way, right?
> 
> Why yes, yes he is...
> 
> Why would I write it any other way?
> 
> **Shall we put this to a vote?**
> 
> Okay guys, tis decision time; who would you like to win? Would you like Tony to go back home OR is he going to be trapped in the past?
> 
> I will go with the majority ; )
> 
> However, in the event of a "tie" situation, I'll write both endings ; )
> 
> XD


	10. A Fight Between Kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I’ve been AWOL for a while, huh? Long story short: glandular fever+promotion = fatigue and sluggish writing abilities...
> 
> But enough with excuses because, de-de-de-da! The votes are in and...
> 
> **Future/Present Thor wins (throws confetti)!!**
> 
> However, as I’ve been lounging in a malaise of fever, wracking coughs, asthma attacks and general un-wellness (coupled with a monstrous work-load... why the hell did I go for that promotion, again?) I got to thinking that the minority **must** be given their choice too! 
> 
> I’ve also come up with a _third_ option so look out for those! (I’ll attach them to the end of this story which, no promises, may lead on to a sequel where Thor/Tony go on to deal with the pregnancy/child-birth/super-heroing and _family_ troubles).

Swallowing, his mouth having become ridiculously dry as he eventually got his brain to work and analyse the situation, Tony could only look on, his desperate gaze trying to catch either Sam or Steve’s attention as they were ordered to back away into the tree-line. 

This had to be a hallucination or something... maybe it’d been caused by that last batch of sushi? Or possibly that day-old pizza slice he’d nabbed from Clint’s side of the fridge? He wouldn’t put it past that bastard to poison his food with something that he’d been inoculated against... 

“What the hell do you mean? We’re not just going to stand over here and wait! That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard... You _can’t_ ”

“Falcon, you are my Shield-brother but mistake my intentions not!” Thor interrupted angrily whilst the maelstrom above them seethed and writhed with unmistakable killing intent. “This is a matter to be settled between Asgardian alphas, between _kin_...” he stated before flicking a look which had both the avian fighter and Captain baulking: “touch Anthony at any point during my duel and you will be dearly sorry.”

‘Oh shit... that... that is not good...’ the omega thought through another swallow, a spike of primitive excitement spearing through his hind brain as the thought of the older man stuffing him played out in his mind’s eye. ‘Gah! No! Bad Tony! That’s just those stupid Asgardian herbs in that foul tasting brew talking... you can’t _do_ that to Jane and you sure as hell can’t handle another dose of Thor right now... Jesus! Jarvis didn’t raise you to be a home-wrecker... ugh... but if Sam and Steve can’t help me then...’

Blinking, a moment of clarity flashing across his eyes even as the two Gods squared up to each other and began to circle around like boxers in a death-match, Tony tried his best to kneel a little higher on the throne-like chair he’d been dumped in, his jello-like legs protesting as he struggled not to squirm upon the false knot. Then, his heart-skipping when the pair of heroes managed to tear their shocked faces away from the growling immortals, he mouthed _”get my suit”_ and jerked his head in the direction he remembered entering the village from. 

‘Come on, come on’ he pleaded mentally, his lips forming the words a second time before Sam’s face illuminated with understanding as he flipped down his high-tech visor, grabbed at the blonde’s left arm and pulled him along for, although _they_ couldn’t risk getting involved, no one had mentioned anything about the _trophy_ being able to defend himself...

“This is your final warning youngling” the older of the Adonis’ called, his words snapping Tony’s attention back to the moment whilst their heavy footfalls seemingly mapped out an arena for their battle. “Surrender Anthony to me or watch as I take him...”

“Never!”

“Then, have at thee!”

Yowling as a cacophony of thunder clapped in the wake of a lightning display that would make Pink Floyd green with envy, Tony struggled to keep the crimson cape from flying away whilst an updraft surged around the three of them with all the force of an infant tornado before the Asgardians flung themselves skywards, their lethal weapons raised and clashing within the storm. 

“ **Holy shit!** ” the omega cried out as the Viking village shuddered against their rage and the forest swayed like tall grass in the summer; hell, forget needing the suit to defend himself, at this rate he’d need it just to survive, especially as the Thunder God he knew and worked with kept volleying lightning at his younger adversary. 

“Guys! Calm it the _fuck_ down!” he found himself yelling amongst the din, his golden eyes struggling to catch sight of the alphas soaring and clashing so listlessly within the blackened sky. “At this rate... I’ll be blown all the way to Oz... and then _neither_ of you... will win!” he added whilst attempting to remain on the seat that was teetering precariously on its legs whilst the offerings upon the table zoomed away from their plates to skitter onto the grass or smatter across the trees or hut-walls. 

“You’re both being fucking ridiculous!” he added for good measure when a particularly brilliant streak of electricity struck a pine-tree and split it straight down the middle with a monstrous, sizzling screech. “Oh for the love of... Hey! Watch where the fuck you’re aiming! There are people down here! You can’t jus... _Whoa!!_ ”

Yelping as his seat toppled over, Tony felt a keening wail bubble up the back of his throat when his rear connected with the ground, the sensation of the false knot pressing deeper inside of him had his eyes rolling up and his body curling in on itself within a sea of red. Gods... it was the sweetest agony to be reminded of it so suddenly... and, with that sensation, he was also reacquainted (painfully so) with the fact that he couldn’t cum thanks to the bindings latticing his strained erection. This realisation had him caught between wanting to pull his hair out and rooting for one of the bastards to just hurry up and win already so his dick could be free and his channel could be full...

Ugh... how much longer, _thicker_ would the older Thor’s shaft be...

“Ooh... no... bad-brain, _very_ bad...” he whimpered, his body’s state of critical melt-down easily over-riding his sense of self-preservation as the huge table buckled and fell mere inches away from his curled up legs. “I’m going to die... I’m actually going to _die_ with a raging boner and a ball up my ass... oh... wow... this would be hilarious if it _wasn’t_ me...” he found himself murmuring, his tone delirious even to his own ears.

“Sam... Steve... where’s my suit? Get me my...”

The sound of something slamming into the ground so hard that everything around him shook had the omega’s eyes snapping back open and his quivering body struggling to sit up, the younger Thor’s cape now pooling around his lap as he watched the sky calm and settle into thick blanket of steel-wool.

Well... so much for that battle...

“Oh my God...” he breathed as he shakily got to his feet, his left, trembling hand clutching the fabric to his waist whilst he shuffled a little closer to the ruined table and peered down into the crater...

Splayed amongst the fractured ground was Thor, the _younger_ alpha, his once pristine hair dishevelled, his chest heaving and his armour battered, scorched and missing in places; in the back of his mind a part of him felt a _little_ sorry for the head-strong youth. However, as he watched the man gasp in his state of unconsciousness, the omega struggled to quash the urge to yell “ha! In your face!” because the boy had undermined, deceived and roughly fucked him, after all.

“You are well, Anthony?”

Close to jumping out of his skin, Tony turned to view the older Odinson that had ( _somehow_ ) landed next to him with a stealth the omega had no idea that the other man had and, for fuck’s sake, just how many more surprises could his poor heart take today?

“Ugh... yeah, sure... ah... _definitely_ better than junior, anyway...” he tried to laugh off, the proximity of the Asgardian’s body causing his skin to ripple with goose-bumps thanks to the heat and alpha pheromones radiating from Thor’s battle-scuffed form. “So, umm, can we... I mean, you know, all of _us_ , go home now? ‘Cus I would literally _kill_ for a shower and...”

‘Gah! Déjà vu! _Déjà **fucking** vu_!’ Tony’s mental mantra screamed because his lips, _again_ , were too busy wrestling with those of an other-worldly alpha who had something almost as intimidating as Mjolnir’s handle jutting into his abdomen. ‘Oh no... no, no, no... not good, not _good_ ’ he thought, his body responding to the kiss with far too much vigour for an omega his age and pre-existing health complaints.

And speaking of _complaints_...

“Ah... Thor, Thor don’t... this isn’t...”

“You have been won Anthony” the bearded male grunted. “I am sorry that this does not adhere to your customs... but you are my prize and I will enjoy you now” he added, his right hand cupping the omega’s purpled length and causing him to cry out; “unless, of course, you’d prefer to remain as you are and find your own way home?”

“Ahh... ahh... y-you utter _bastard_...” he stuttered back, his eyes sharpening. “I-if I didn’t know... any better... I’d say you... were _a little too pleased_ about... all o’this...” he managed to grind out whilst a strong arm bracketed him to give his ass cheek a firm squeeze.

“I cannot deny that you’re an appealing sight, my friend... and, tis true that I have oft imagined our coupling...”

“ _You what?_ But... but... Jane, _you and Jane_... aren’t you...”

“I fear, in this instance...” the blonde murmured, a clever finger slipping beneath the leather covering to curve between the cheeks and press at the ball just cresting the young omega’s rim: “the Allfather was right when he foretold of our ill-fated match... she has not the strength nor the resolve of a warrior, Anthony” he breathed. “Whereas you... ah, you have these qualities... and so many more...” he close to purred as Tony gasped, his hand releasing the cape so that he could grasp onto the taller man’s arms: “you are also carrying my get... and I will have you carry many more” he added whilst scooping the bewildered mortal up and into his arms.

“ _Hey_! Wha...”

“Do not think me fooled, Anthony... I know _exactly_ where our friends have gone and _precisely_ what you sent them looking for...” he chuckled wolfishly, his keen blue eyes meeting startled golden ones. “I am certain that, when they return here, they’ll be welcomed and fed until our mating is complete...”

“What?! Where... where the hell are we going-g-g-g!!”

Sadly, they were airborne just as the two Avengers re-entered the village, their forms holding the armor and crying out words that were lost to the winds...


	11. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Explicit Sex/Knotting/Possessive Behaviour Ahoy!!**

“Yes... I believe having you splayed upon _mine_ cape a far better and delicious sacrifice then any I have been served previously... ah... but how I have missed those days of mortal adulation...”

Panting, a snarky comment lost to his mind and lips thanks to Thor’s scarily dextrous hands easily unwrapping his bindings, Tony found himself only able to mewl but, with the removal of the last leather strap, he cried out as his release rattled him and reverberated around the moon-lit thicket they’d landed in. 

“Feeling better?”

“Shut your ridiculously handsome, overly-bearded face before I _hurt_ you...” the younger of the pair wheezed, his hand tentatively touching his sore, reddened and still semi-erect member amidst the flow of juices he’d so violently erupted. “Ahh... I can’t... I can’t _even_... ugh... I think my brain is broken...” he managed to whine whilst Thor continued to kneel over him, his face an odd mix of fond and hungry whilst he carefully ran his fingers across Tony’s still taught abdomen.

“Are you able to turn over? The false knot needs be removed and t’would be easier if...”

“Way ahead of you, big-guy...” the omega muttered as he somehow found the strength to roll over onto all fours. “Just let me know when... _**ahh**_!! Thor... what the _hell_...” he broke off with a whimper when a thick, blunt finger speared into him, it’s strong tip pressing past the strange, Asgardian ball with practised ease to curl around it and effectively hook it out with one sharp, swift, slick coated motion. 

“My apologies Anthony... I thought it better to remove it without preamble...”

“ _ **Give a guy some fucking warning next time, would ya?**_ ”

“Hmm? You already dream of another time whenst I see fit to use this toy of mine within your channel?” the Thunder God chuckled roughly as he prowled to coat himself over the panting, blush stained man who was still quivering upon the cape. “But why think on that when you have yet to taste the real thing?”

“Ugh... if it was as big as your _ego_ then I’d be worried... and that’s coming from _me_ ” the brunette huffed, his ears deaf to the sound of the older unlacing and pulling away his leather britches as he struggled to centre himself and bring his ragged breathing back under control. “Ooh... I forgot just how _weird_ heat sex is... ugh... are you sure that a shower is off the cards? Couldn’t we just go back home before... _ugh... is **that**_?”

Grunting, the fattened head of his member butting against the glistening, quivering passage, Thor lowered his head to allow his mouth to rest near the oil-glossed mating glands which were beading up between the omega’s neck and shoulder. “I will have you now... and you will take me, _all_ of me... as I shall have all of you” he growled, his helm rubbing gently at the puckered opening before, with a deliberate, _wet_ lick of the glands, he pushed Tony’s front onto the cape and knelt to view his quavering prey. The younger man’s hips were raised and, with a little help, spread further for the God’s inspection; smirking wolfishly, Thor kept his left hand possessively splayed over an olive-skinned hip as his right guided his thick length to slowly, _teasingly_ push past the convulsing ring of the omega’s entrance. 

By the Nine... how he had longed to sample such tight, sweltering heat; the scent of the mortal’s slick could rival even the perfumes of Vanaheimr as he gave a few, shallow thrusts of his newly trapped tip before losing any sense of patience he had left, grabbing onto supple hips and slamming the younger creature onto his shaft right up to the swelling of his eager knot.

“ _Ahhh!! Thor... ahh..._ Ngh...”

Growling predatorily at the sound of his name being called, the desperate scrabbling of the omega’s hands within the cape easily matching the almost rhythmic suckling of the rutting channel, the blonde took a deep breath before setting up a slow, _deep_ pace, his member delighting in the tightness that clung to him like a starving mouth. 

“A-Anthony... heh... your tightness... tis maddening... you must _try_ to relax... or my pleasure would be spent too soon...”

“Oh... you... have got _some_... nerve pal!” Tony cried, his right cheek pressed and forcibly rubbed into the thick fabric with ever firm thrust of the alpha’s sturdy hips. “It’s not... my fault that... you’re dick is so big...” he added, his words causing the blonde to growl possessively and slam all the deeper with his next volley of thrusts. 

“Ahh... ahh... ahh... Thor... _Thor_... please” he found himself wailing whilst his hands continued to clutch and pull at the crimson blanket shielding him from the grass; how the fuck was he supposed to _relax_ when that thick, vein-ribbed length was pistoning in and out of him to the sound of his slick sucking him down?

Chuckling, his fingers and thumbs purposefully rubbing purpled marks as they kneaded and dictated the pace to which his mate’s rear would slam onto him, the Asgardian took a few moments to enjoy the feeling of being completely ensconced within tight walls. The channel’s hold was close to choking, the heat more distracting than any other pleasure and the sight of his sacrifice so undone and so artfully sprawled before him... well...

He could barely contain his excitement when he realised that this was merely the first night of many; surely it would only be a matter of pleasant words and promises of resuming his title as _heir_ to coax Odin into bequeathing his omega an apple from Idun’s orchard...

“Thor... you’re killing me... let me cum... please... I _need_ to...”

“Ah... so demanding, svass...” he murmured, his voice thick and raw with his own needs. “Come then, I shall show you what it is to breed and worship a God... I am sure you will be a quick study Anthony... for you’ll find me as demanding a mate as I am a warrior” he added gruffly before moving his hands to encircle the other’s svelte waist. Then, his smirk quirking with the startled protests of the omega, Thor easily lifted Tony to sit in his lap, the upper curve of his knot lodged against the moist opening; Gods, he needed a moment to stop and savour the sensation of being so deeply rooted in that clenching passage.

“ _Thor..._ ”

Growling, his right hand settled on the other’s bruised flesh whilst his left snaked down to grasp at the younger man’s straining member; Anthony was panting harder than ever before, his head lolled to reveal the juncture between his neck and shoulder as he squirmed weakly, his body subconsciously begging for the knot to bury itself.

“Brace yourself, min kanin...” he breathed, his words a harsh, final warning before he snarled and began to lift and drop his omega in time with his left hand’s rough tugs of the other’s hardened flesh.

“ _Ahh! Ahh! Ahhh! Thor! T-tho-r-r-r... I... I can’t_ ”

Mouthing at the glands, his alpha fangs sharpening in anticipation, the older of the pair focused all of his efforts on milking his prize. Then, within seconds, his efforts were rewarded and Tony came with a cry which stuttered off into a lengthy moan as Thor bit down ruthlessly, his tongue and lips desperately trying to capture every droplet of blood released whilst both hands snapped up to secure slender hips. Once grasped, his fangs digging all the deeper, the Asgardian ploughed himself into the channel, his war-toughened hands, dissatisfied, gliding to hook under his partner’s rump to spread him wider.

“ _O-h-h-h... oh... oh God... Ah! There... there!!_ ”

Snarling, his fingers clenching the supple flesh it cupped, all of the digits soaked with the delicious slick leaking from the omega, Thor began to wedge his knot in with four deep, hard pushes, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as it was fully seated and swelled to lock itself where it belonged. 

At this time, a deep, primal groan escaped his throat and was echoed by the maelstrom created from their coupling; as he felt his seed empty, each pump of his knot an orgasm within itself, the alpha slowly released the younger male’s neck.

“ **Mine**...” he breathed before his tongue set to licking and cleaning the bonding mark he’d placed, his arms now wrapping possessively around the omega’s middle as he gently rocked up and into him, his knot pulsing load after load and slowly filling the inventor to the brim, his fingers splaying over a softening abdomen.

“Thor...”

“Shh...” the blonde mock chided. “Just relax and allow me to stuff you... to lace you with mine essence so that all the Nine know that you belong to me... that you are Royal Consort to the future King of Asgard...” he added as his lips moved to capture the delicate shell of an ear between his still sharpened teeth.

“Do not think to resist me or deny me this, Anthony... you are claimed now... and I’ll not let you forget it...”


	12. Aftermath...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have written one... ; )
> 
> Wow guys, look at this God-awful delay! I am BEYOND sorry (bows)!
> 
> You know how they say bad things happen in threes? Well, long story short: car, washing machine, my brother dumping his five year old son on me (completely out of the blue) who, in turn, accidentally dumped his glass of milk... all over my laptop...
> 
> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> So, luckily I do back-up my writing on **the Cloud** but quite a bit of my updated material (including my bonus Young!Thor chapter) has been lost... However, I'm getting everything together and I WILL be updating more regularly!
> 
> Thanks for staying with me : )
> 
> P.S. No five year old boys were hurt in the making of this update; I somehow summoned a maternal sense of maturity that I didn't know I had and managed to tell him that it was okay, that he wasn't in trouble BUT his daddy owed me a new laptop...
> 
> I'm still waiting for that new laptop...

Steve Rogers considered himself to be a patient man; however...

“Alright... you fellas had enough? Or d’you need some more sense... knocking into you?”

Huffing, their bloodied and beaten bodies hovering around him in a panting semi-circle, the Viking warriors grunted out curses and threats whilst a childishly scowling Thor looked on from his righted chair at the table’s head, his petulant gaze caustically snapping from Steve to Sam as he drank his fifth tankard of that morn.

It looked as though angrily demanding that his worshipers defend his honour against the interlopers was yet another mistake he’d live to regret; he avowed himself never to forget their faces so that he could exact due punishment upon them when his own life-cycle reached their era of existence.

“Come on Steve... I think you need to...”

“No Sam... I’m madder than I’ve been for a _long_ while and so, if these _gentlemen_ are willing, I’ll keep working out my aggression with them... at least until _our_ Thor comes back here...” he ground out whilst raising his hands into the classic boxing stance. “Then I’ll be giving _him_ a piece of my mind.”

Offering a nod of approval at the idea, his own winged body perched upon a boulder that’d been uprooted from the ground at some point during the Gods’ battle, Sam continued to watch the ill-fated match whilst his visor monitored the other locals as they milled about in the mid morning light. It was still hard for him to believe that they were so calm in the face of patching up their homes and tidying away the debris; perhaps it was a little short-sighted and naive of him to think that people in this age wouldn’t be able to cope with such things.

However, he’d been an Avenger for just over two years now and sometimes even _he_ couldn’t believe the kind of shit they and the civilians they tried so hard to protect had to go through... and the past twenty four hours were no exception. 

“I canst imagine what my older self would see in the likes of _thee_...” the disgruntled Asgardian grumbled as his empty tankard slammed into the ground; as if on cue, a pair of femmes rushed over with the oldest bowing down to collect the polished silver whilst the younger and prettier girl provided a fresh brew. “Your skills are adequate for _mortals_ no doubt enhanced by the _meagre_ technologies you mayest developed in your time, and yet you seem so utterly _droll_... You have not the fervour for battle, you do not relish the challenge” he continued to gripe as he lounged. “You lack _his_ fire... or, mayhaps, all omegas are as he is in your era? Hnn... I find it unlikely...”

“You’ll find yourself with my fist in your face if you keep talking like that” Sam snapped whilst Steve delivered a particularly vicious upper-cut to the poor Viking he’d been closest to. 

“Oh? You wish to challenge me, _beta_? Then come, meet your fate at mine hands... Jarnbjorn’s battle lust has yet to be satisfied and, if mine comrades cannot attest to mine honour, then it appears that _I_ must enter the fray!” he snarled whilst standing, his axe flying to his hand as both Steve and Sam regarded him warily. 

“You want a fight? You got it” the younger of the time-traveller’s spat, his wings snapping out and angling to throw a range of quill based knives whilst Steve knocked three of his opponents clean on their asses with a clever flick of his shield. “We’re Avengers and we’re a force to be reckoned with!” he continued gruffly whilst the Captain strode to his side. “We will **not** take what you’ve done to our friend lightly! You...”

“My friends! Please lower your weapons!”

Growling with an animalistic tone that would put most lions to shame, the younger Thor raised his axe in a clear show if defiance as both Steve and Sam turned to view a figure flying towards them; “the portal we need to return shouldst by opening once more in mere moments.”

Glaring as he landed, Steve found himself having to restrain the urge to throw his shield when their hammer-wielding God landed before them, his arms cradling a cape swaddled body which radiated the calming pheromones of a pregnant omega deep within the sleeping haze.

“ **Thor**! How can you just...”

“Steven, please... all of our talks must wait until...”

“Hand Tony over to me and we’ll be doing more talking and less head-slamming” Sam growled out as he took a menacing step forward, his arms open to a mortified looking Thunder God who took a cautionary step back with his prize thoroughly secured.

“This is not the time to...”

“Thor! Give Tony to Sam or so help me I’ll...”

“Enough of this!”

Yelping when the enchanted axe slammed into the ground between their feet, the future warriors baulked, snarled and glared in equal as they turned in unison to view the not-so-sober Odinson whose clenched fists and angry demeanour spoke of more _unpleasant_ things that his weapon could do. 

“You have **trespassed** here for long enough! Now go! Go before I change my mind and call upon my _true_ shield-brothers to dispatch the lot of you!” he spat, his fangs flashing whilst the dull sky sparked with a hint of lightning and a grumble of thunder.

Frowning, Steve raised his chin and shouldered his shield as Sam reluctantly housed his wings: “fine, we’ll do things your way, for now” he stated flatly before turning to the blonde he’d once respected. “But when we get home, _you_ have got a lot of explaining to do” he added curtly as the older God frowned in kind and began his trek towards the tree line.

“I understand why my actions may _seem_...”

“Let me stop you **right** there” Sam interrupted, his quick jog having easily caught him up to the tallest alpha whilst Steve hung back a little, his keen gaze carefully watching the few cussing Vikings that taunted and sneered at their departure with raised spears and bows. “Your **actions** are akin to _rape_ Thor... Tony was completely out of it when we arrived so there was _no way_ he could consent to anything you’ve done to him...” he reminded sternly.

“Tis true he was in heat... but you do not understand our culture, our ways... should I have simply pulled Tony away from my younger self he _would_ have summoned the Warriors Three and invoked the wrath of mine father... He is much more mellowed in our time than he is now... and he would _not_ have suffered his son’s honour to be so insulted” he stated bluntly, his arms giving his sleeping charge a gentle squeeze. “And do not think that I have merely seduced and mated our friend for that reason... Tony has long since caught mine attention and I had wanted to court him properly... I had gone so far as to ask Jarvis about his preferred dating habits” he admitted, his most earnest expression doing little to persuade his scowling team-mates.

“You think I speak false? Then why is it that Amora said she’d seen Tony’s banishment to the past almost as beneficial as her own safe passage to this time and place? She and I, I had believed, were friends for many a century before her sisterly affection turned to obsession... she _knows_ my... ah, as you would say... _type_ ” he added, a light blush busting his cheeks. 

“Well, you know, that sounds like something straight out of an alpha on omega bodice—ripper romance, you know? From the 1600’s” Sam hissed. “Thor! Think for a second! You’re talking about _you_ and _your_ culture... Tony is a futurist, a New Yorker and someone who lived the majority of his life hiding his true gender for the sake of his father’s legacy” he added, his hands raising in exasperation. “Surely you don’t think he’ll just...”

“Is it not inconsequential now?” the brawny alpha sighed. “We **are** mated... our bodies and souls linked by forces older than the Norns themselves” he said whilst an equally unimpressed Steve joined them in their fast track through the thickening, mossy pines.

“Well, that may be true... and, sure enough back in my day, Thor, an omega wouldn’t have a great deal to say about it, _but_ ” the younger blonde challenged, all three of them close to ignoring the swirling vortex of gold stretching out between two ancient looking oaks. “Just because we _used_ to treat omegas that way doesn’t make it right and, regardless of your culture or your father, you _can’t_ think of Tony in that and **we** won’t let you.”

“Steven... you offend me” Thor breathed. “Tony is beyond important to me, his happiness is vital to mine own, I...”

“Does that mean you’ll fuck off back to Asgard if he asks you to?”

Blinking, his eyes slanting towards Sam as the beta folded his arms and glowered up at him, Thor could hear the screaming of his alpha instincts as they railed against the very idea: “why would you say such things? You can’t mean that I am no longer welcome amongst my brethren...”

“You’re _whatever_ Tony says you are when he wakes up, Thor” Sam answered swiftly, his tone unapologetic. 

“And the whole team will back him up, d’you hear?”


	13. Homecoming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: go have a look for it : )

To say that the other Avengers shared the sentiment of his time-travelling companions would be an understatement; standing before the assembled heroes, Thor found his bewilderment and annoyance doubling with each passing comment breezing past their lips.

“Friends, please, you must _see_ that all of this fuss is unnecessary...”

“ _Unnecessary **fuss**_!” Rhodey howled. “You know what? That is _it_! Jarvis! Summon the War Machine for me” he snarled, his body already struggling against the vice-like grip both Steve and Bucky had him in. “If you don’t let Sam or Clint take him down to Bruce for a check over _this instant_ you’ll not have to worry about _anything_ else because you’ll be on your way to Valhalla!” he added, his tone coated with venom and spite in equal measure. 

“I have no qualms with _my_ mate receiving medical treatment but it will be under _my_ supervision” the eldest alpha ground out. “I’d prefer it if it were _here_ and _not_ in my mother-realm but, shouldst you continue in your hounding of me, I see no other choice” he growled, his words causing an even greater upset. 

“You’re not stepping one foot off of this planet with my best friend you mother-fucking...”

“Rhodey!”

“I’ll not tolerate such disrespect! I...”

“Thor!”

“Everyone! Just calm the _fuck_ down! Bruce is coming up...”

“Oh my... have I arrived at a bad time?”

Snapping their jaws shut, the collective of superheroes turned from the rune embossed floor and feature wall that dwarfed the Tower’s common-room decor to view an imperious looking chaos mage, his pale, regal face pulled into a devious smirk as he lazily twirled the cane that smartly accompanied his Stuttgart suit. 

“Hmm? Why Thor, do I scent our little iron-knight in that bundle of rags? _Goodness_ , won’t father be _thrilled_ ” he drawled through a pleased chuckle, his cat-like gaze flitting from each wary member of the team before his features morphed into a mocking little smile. “Well, what a fine welcome this is... tis as though I’m owed no thanks for my aid... Or twas it only Anthony who dared offer me a drink?” he sighed dramatically whilst walking, his gait belying his royal lineage, to the nearest couch; once there, he slotted onto the leather like he owned it, his smile never fading even as Clint snarled.

“Brother...”

“ _Thor_ , must you sully my good mood with your sentimental nonsense?” the raven haired Asgardian mock grumbled, his smile only dimming slightly with the private elevator’s doors gently swishing open. “Here I am, a guest and saviour, merely stopping by to undo my spell-work and yet, not a single one of you looks pleased to see me... are you not _thrilled_ to have your _smallest_ hen home to roost? Or, is the question of his _home_ the problem?” he crooned, a sprinkling of malicious glee lightening his tone.

“The Allfather will, of course, want his _legitimate_ grandchild close at hand, I’m sure...”

“You’ll be taking Tony anywhere other than the infirmary over my dead body!”

“That goes double for the rest of us, you other-worldly asshole!” Clint snapped whilst his usually stoic mate continued to furiously tap his fingers upon the StarkPad he’d been using from the second Thor had presented them with their newest dilemma. 

“Loki, you are not helping matters...”

“Whatever made you think that I would, _brother_? I...”

“Okay; here’s what’s going to happen” the calm, deceptively tranquil voice of Bruce called, his usually neutral expression just a shade or two short of pissed if the flicker of green across his form and the lack of his usual glasses were anything to go by as he ambled across the floor.

“Thor, you’re going to get into that elevator and go to my lab. Jarvis has prepared the medi-table ready for me to conduct a thorough check and I’d really _prefer_ it if we could get this done so Tony can get some proper rest sooner, rather than later. Loki, _thank you_ you for your services and your _concern_ but, you’re going to have to come back another time and, guys? No more yelling, okay? All of the testosterone and alpha pheromones in the air won’t be good for Tony and it’s making me a little... _edgy_ ” the humble beta clarified, his emerald eyes flicking from each of his team until they locked with Thor’s own startled gaze.

“Well? Go on, get in there... I’ll be down in a minute” he ordered with a wave of a remarkably steady hand. “Pepper is on her way and, for all our sakes, she’d better find us in a better state of mind unless you’d all like to find alternative accommodation providing she doesn’t ask Jarvis to set the Iron Legion on us, first” he continued before shooting a crooked grin at an almost relieved looking Coulson. “I’m sure that you can successfully defuse the rest of this situation Phil; thanks for keeping me in the loop” he finished before, with a huff, he turned and began stalking towards the concealed entrance to fire-escape, the look he sent Thor’s way quickly and effectively getting the alpha to move.

As the three of them left, the silence stretched on behind him; well, that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... BAMF Brucie is da bestest! ; )
> 
> Also, I tried experimenting with how I write Loki here... I don't like writing him when he's not a lead-role in the story but I thought this style of reaction (if he wasn't romantically involved/interested in Tony) would be more true to him/my understanding of his "relationship" with Thor.


	14. Epilogue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: oh... if you've read this far you **must** know where it is!
> 
> : )

Yawning, his body curled within the soft and familiar folds of his bed, Tony mumbled the last part of an equation he’d been solving in his sleep before slowly his right arm unfurling from the pillows in search of the nightstand and the glass of water he’d grown accustomed to placing there. It’d be nice to have a cool, long sip of something refreshing after the night of deranged dreaming he’d had; what the hell had he been eating the night before to warrant a vivid Viking porno? Hell, even his body was aching as though he’d been rutted and nested; just a mouthful of something cold (thanks to Jarvis’ excellent attention to detail) would wake him up, and so he continued to stretch out.

What he _hadn’t_ expected to find, effectively barring his quest to the nightstand, was the warm flesh of another body, a _naked_ body and so, when he yelped, sat bolt-upright, then yowled and fell back to the mattress as a spike of pain jolted up his spine from his _ridiculously_ sore rump, he didn’t berate himself too harshly.

“Tony! Are you well? Here, be calm, be still, I...”

“Thor? What the... why in the hell are you in my bed and... you know...” he breathed, his golden irises (now flecked with the Thunder God’s blue) broadening since his pupils were shrinking in shock; “ _holy shit_ ” he stage whispered, his body inching away from the alpha who’d been leaning into his personal space. “You... _you_ were... I was... holy _shit!_ ” he babbled, the disbelief in his voice suddenly giving way to panic whilst his body shuffled even further away from the man who continued to approach him in the manner you would a spooked animal.

“Just breath for me, Tony... that’s it, let your mind and body relax...”

“I’m pregnant... I’m _mother fucking_ pregnant and you... you’ve fucking mated me! How the hell am I meant to be calm, Thor?” the omega yelped, his right hand pointing at the alpha whilst his left grabbed and bunched up the luxurious throw that covered them both from the waist down. “Jesus! This is ridiculous! Just what in the hell were you thinking when you...”

“Allow me to speak and I will tell you...”

“... knotted and bit me, you... Wait, what? _What_? You think that you can come up with a good enough reason for what you’ve done to me?”

“Tis true that you may not find my reasoning sound, Tony... but, at the time I had little option if I was to bring you back here” he tried to sooth, his blue eyes large and imploring. “And... surely my advances have not gone unnoticed by you these past three months?”

“Advances...” Tony repeated with a blink, his look of outrage softening slightly with confusion whilst he coked his head to the right as a puppy would, his jaw slackening until his lips pulled into a neutral line; “do you mean to tell me that you busting into lab unannounced on a daily basis, offering me your last pop-tart and trying to get me to visit Asgard were all...?”

“But of course!” the older of the pair stated as though nothing could be more obvious. “I found the information that Jarvis gave me concerning Midgardian mating habits quite helpful _but_ you are not a typical Midgardian” he mused, his form leaning closer to the omega he’d been snuggling mere moments ago. “Thus I tried to interact with you in your favourite place, offered you my favourite confection and asked you to come home with me so that you could witness all I had, all I _have_ to give you if you want it...”

“You’ve got to be kidding...”

“Tony, you and I are as good as wed, better, even” the blonde huffed, his right hand quickly and effectively snagging his mate’s. “I admit that tis all quite sudden, but...”

“But you think having your fangs and knot in me _automatically_ make me yours, right? That it’s all been decided?” the omega interrupted bluntly whilst trying (ineffectively) to pull his hand away. “Why am I not surprised?”

“How can it be any other way?” Thor challenged, his fond expression melting into a befuddled frown. “You’re not suggesting that I have no claim to you or our child...”

“Umm, yeah, yes I am... I’m _not_ property Thor and I’m not your fucking baby-maker either” the inventor clarified with another tug of his arm. “Now will you let go of my arm and... _woah_ ”

Huffing when he found himself pinned under the blonde alpha (again; God, how did this keep happening to him?), Tony glowered up at the man who’d fathered his child before cocking a brow and uttering: “with just one word I can have Jarvis activate my suits and have you thrown out on your ass.”

“Yes you can, but I don’t think that you will...” the bearded alpha answered quietly. “You may have been under the influence of Carnella’s mating brew _but_ , when you lay with him and when you lay with me... you gave in, you _desired_ our touch, our ability to satisfy you in way no one else could...”

“Heh... there’s that ego again...”

“I speak plainly Tony... tis true that you are not merely chattel and I would slay any who’d dare say as much... and I shan’t suffer you to be a concubine in mine or mine father’s court, so what have you to fear? I ask for you to be mine equal in all things and, _surely_ you cannot deny the pleasure that was written throughout your body when I took you... The brew merely triggered your natural yearnings... twas you who did the rest...”

“Okay, fine, you’re a great lay, alright? But, seriously, Thor? You want _me_ to be your mate...”

“You _are_ my mate.”

“Ugh! Listen to yourself, man! This is ridiculous! I’m mortal, for one thing...”

“Tis easily fixed” Thor purred whilst leaning in closer, his hips firmly pressing into Tony’s as he settled between the omega’s spread, just this side of quivering, legs. “Please, list more of your impossibilities for me to dispel...”

Feeling his face flush, Tony turned his head to the side (little realising that he was exposing the purpled, bitten shoulder that proudly showed the alpha’s handiwork) as he grumbled out a: “this is _beyond_ crazy... it’s impossible, _you’re_ impossible...”

“Did you not once tell me that all of your best ideas came from such a state? That you _thrive_ off such challenges, challenges that only Tony Stark can meet?”

“Well...”

“Do we not at least owe it to ourselves and our child to at least try?”

“I...”

“Say yes... just tell me that you will try, Tony, and I will spend the next thousand years and more proving to you that it twas the best decision you have ever made...” the older implored gently, his face nuzzling the side of the younger male’s neck, a slick tongue deftly flicking out to taunt the mark and causing the omega to shudder.

“For I have no intentions of letting you go...” he breathed, his body giving a slow, deliberate grind that had Tony gasping sharply.

It didn’t look as though either of them would be going anywhere anytime soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Epilogue with a ?
> 
> Yep; I did write (during my last update that seems like an age ago) that I would like to expand on this story and do a sequel (especially since this ending feels like the beginning of something more). If the bunny comes a knockin' then I'll get onto BUT due to lots of comments by fans of other fics, I think I'll focus on the many (possibly too many) fics I've currently got underway for now.
> 
> I'll keep you posted! ; )


	15. Bonus Chapter: Young Thor Wins - Part 1 ; )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I've run out of unfunny quips about this...
> 
> Welcome to Part 1 (as this bunny grew into a monster without me realising...)
> 
> So...
> 
>  
> 
> **Alternative Ending 1: Younger Thor Wins**
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, this is an alternative version of Chapter 10: 
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING! These bonus chapters are dark guys! Kidnapping/Alien Abduction/Sexism/Possessive Thor is SO MUCH smugger when he wins! Odin loves his golden-boy! Asgard! Tony doesn’t go home! Dub-con Sex!!**
> 
>  
> 
> Therefore, if you’re not okay with this, then please leave this chapter (and its fellows) alone : )
> 
> However, my dear sadists, I hope that this meets your wish for a Young Thor having his cake and eating it too! ; )

Yelping as his seat toppled over, Tony felt a keening wail bubble up the back of his throat when his rear connected with the ground, the sensation of the false knot pressing deeper inside of him had his eyes rolling up and his body curling in on itself within a sea of red. Gods... it was the sweetest agony to be reminded of it so suddenly... and, with that sensation, he was also reacquainted (painfully so) with the fact that he couldn’t cum thanks to the bindings latticing his strained erection. This realisation had him caught between wanting to pull his hair out and rooting for one of the bastards to just hurry up and win already so his dick could be free and his channel could be full...

Ugh... how much longer, thicker would the older Thor’s shaft be...

“Ooh... no... bad-brain, very bad...” he whimpered, his body’s state of critical melt-down easily over-riding his sense of self-preservation as the huge table buckled and fell mere inches away from his curled up legs. “I’m going to die... I’m actually going to die with a raging boner and a ball up my ass... oh... wow... this would be hilarious if it wasn’t me...” he found himself murmuring, his tone delirious even to his own ears.

“Sam... Steve... where’s my suit? Get me my...”

The sound of something slamming into the ground so hard that everything around him shook had the omega’s eyes snapping back open and his quivering body struggling to sit up, the younger Thor’s cape now pooling around his lap as he watched the sky calm and settle into thick blanket of steel-wool.

Well... so much for that battle...

“Oh my God...” he breathed as he shakily got to his feet, his left, trembling hand clutching the fabric to his waist whilst he shuffled a little closer to the ruined table and peered down into the crater...

There, splayed amongst the fractured ground was Thor, the _older_ alpha, his chest split open by a gash that wasn’t healing as fast as it should; Tony swallowed, his pupils shrinking in horror.

“Oh my _God_! Thor! Thor are you alright?! Hold on! I’ll...”

“Worry yourself not, my pet” a familiar voice called from above him. “Tis merely a nick... Jarnbjorn knows its master and I, as the better man, do not _need_ to slay my future self... unless slaying him would please you?” he asked whilst floating majestically to the ground to a raucous applause and clearing sky.

“What? _No_! You can’t kill him...”

“Ah? Then you _do_ care for him, excellent” the cocky blonde stated with a smirk, his battle-damaged armour hanging away from him in pieces as he brushed off his numerous burns and scorch marks: “I shalt use him as a boon then” he added with a chuckle, his form having sauntered up to where Tony crouched, his head turning to spit in the crater. 

Scowling up at the brute, Tony cautiously stood, his eyes flicking quickly to the tree line in hopes of seeing Steve, Sam and his suit (sure it was too damaged to fight in _but_ he just knew that one of the repulsors would still be functioning); all he could see were trees and crowding, tankard raising Vikings.

 _Shit_...

“I don’t like where this is going” he announced, his arms crossing his chest in a vain attempt keep the wafting cape around him. “When you say _boon_...”

“I mean to hold his life and the lives of your compatriots as forfeit should you continue to evade mine advances” the warrior breezily cut in, his grin wolfish; “you will either submit to me now, Tony of Midgard, or I will dispatch these intruders and take you anyway” he stated whilst swinging his massive axe up to rest across his shoulders. 

“So tell me, little hen, which do you choose? Your servitude for their lives _or_ their deaths and your enslavement?”

Blinking owlishly, the words swirling around his mind for a full second before reality hit, Tony felt his jaw slacken open until his anger and outrage snapped it shut; “choose? **Choose**?! You jumped up little prick, this isn’t a choice you’re forcing on me and you damn well know it!” he hissed. 

“Then you would prefer _me_ to decide? Very well then... I did _not_ like the way that winged fellow spoke to me...”

“ _No!_... No... wait... just fucking wait a second...”

“Hmm? You desire me to stay my hand? Why, whatever could you be stalling for, I wonder? Mayhaps you think salvation lies with your other friends?” he crooned, his tone as lyrical as it was mocking whilst, with a single leap, he moved to land atop his unconscious doppelganger, his right boot planting on the cut and making the older groan. 

“ **Stop it!** ”

“Make your choice, then” the immortal called, his weapon of choice slipping from those broad, leather capped shoulders: “you have to the count of five...”

“What?!”

“Four...”

“Thor, you... you can’t...”

“Three...”

“This is ridiculous! He’s _you_!”

“~Two...”

“ **Thor!** ”

“One...”

“Okay I give! I give! You win!” 

Roaring, his axe already in full swing, the alpha took great delight in skirting the lethal blade lightly across his older self’s wide chest, just flaking off a few raised flecks of ruined, blood-stained armour and completely missing the skin, the sound of Tony screaming out all the persuasion he needed to stop.

“O-oh... oh God... I think... I think I’m going to be...”

Swaying on his feet, the nausea and fear curdling with his fever and exhaustion, the last thing the omega remembered seeing was the young warrior’s pleased smirk before everything went black, the sounds of cheering and songs a strange backdrop to the void as sank into it.

Then, he knew no more...


	16. Bonus Chapter: Young Thor Wins Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: oh look! It's over there!
> 
> No warnings for this one guys, just a little exposition by we meet Big Daddy Odin and get back to the SMUT!
> 
> XD

“What ho, Heimdall? Is all well with my father?”

Setting timeless eyes upon the young prince and his unconscious charge, the gate-keeper felt his lips purse into an exasperated smile; the heir-apparent looked like the cat who ate the cream as he strolled through the dimming bifrost portal, his arms carrying a heat-scented omega of all things.

“What ho indeed, my Lord” the taller immortal chuckled, his right brow cocking in intrigue: “King Odin and the Realm Eternal are as well as ever... and, dare I ask or shouldst I merely wish you luck when explaining yourself to his majesty?” 

Smirking at his friend, his battle haggard form still regal as he walked towards the domed chamber’s exit, the alpha offered the older male a wink before casting his gaze along the rainbow bridge and onto the glory of Asgard and its sprawling, golden splendour, a splendour only rivalled by his soon to be mate’s eyes.

“Ah... tis good to be home” he breathed, his head turning to view the usually stoic beta once more: “you are certain that my future self canst enter our realm?”

“But of course” the gate-keeper replied: “the spell used to bring them to our time differs greatly to the one your hen travelled through; they will be unable to leave Midgard for any destination other than their own time” he stated calmly, his smile sharpening slightly. “If I may say so, prince, you did well during your match; mayhaps tis something to dwell on since your older self was bested even when he possessed the fabled Mjolnir” he added, his tone verging on coy. “Allowing yourself too many luxuries and enjoyment when you’ve inherited your birth right could lead to such defeats in your own future.”

Snorting, his haughty expression strengthening, the blonde alpha barked out a laugh before stating: “Fail in battle? Ha! Absurd! Never I, my friend, never _I_ ” he assured, his strong legs having marched him to the gaping entrance where his faithful, goat-drawn chariot was awaiting him. “Although, should you have doubts, why not join me upon the training fields so that I might quell your fears?” he taunted, his tone a healthy mix good-natured teasing and post-win arrogance.

“Find me a replacement to keep the watch, young prince, and I will meet with you readily” was the response Heimdall offered with a grin, his hand waving in a farewell gesture as he watched the golden alpha mount his transport, wave in kind, and depart.


	17. Bonus Chapter: Young Thor Wins - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: look behind you! It's right there! : )
> 
> No warnings for this chapter : )

“A concubine, I can understand... but to _mate_ with this hen? My son... what you talk of is merely the giddiness of lust” Odin sighed before taking another long, deep drag from his goblet. “He is not even of Royal birth... however wouldst you expect the little thing to cope with the affairs of being your consort should you succeed me?”

Sitting to his father’s right within the sanctity and privacy of the King’s private dining chamber, Thor puffed up his chest, tore a chunk of meat from the bigglesnipe leg he was in the midst of devouring and offered the older alpha a petulant glare. “Bah! Succession... you toy with Loki and I too much as it is with the throne... and besides, tis not merely a _lust_ which compels me to bond with him, father” he argued, his brow furrowing: “you know not the value of this hen... he is a thinker and considered in high esteem by the alphas of his time” he added before swallowing. “Did you not hear whenst I spoke of the enchanted armour he fought me with? Surely such skills would be an asset to our Kingdom regardless of _what_ position I find myself in later... Also, was it not _you_ who requested that I cool my loins and start thinking more seriously on mine role in Asgard? Would not being married and mated serve to settle me some?”

Snorting, the white haired Aesir regarded his son with a curious gaze, his right brow quirking: “you do seem _unusually_ taken with this one, I’ll grant you... but you have sired get with mortals before...”

“Yes, but with _femmes_ father... Tony is, ah, tis hard to put it into words...” he stated whilst fetching up and partaking from his own goblet as the three beta servants worked to freshen his plate and their King’s chalice. “I have known the pleasures of the flesh before and I assure you that this is no flight of fancy brought on by that hag’s brew” he tried to reason, his expression becoming wistful as he remembered their coupling. “I am certain that having him at mine side wilt bring prosperity and honour to us all...”

“And what of the Lady Sif? Is she to be so cast aside? She is Asgardian born and a femme of fine lineage...”

“Sif and I are _friends_ , father, as strange as you may think it...” the blonde grumbled, his left hand reaching out and snagging a chunk of wild-boar and unceremoniously shoving it into his grinning, bearded mouth. “Tis true that she may harbour some feelings for me but, in honesty, I see her as a shield-brother and nothing more... this is something that she must accept... providing, of course, that you are inclined to grant me an apple from Lady Idun?”

Grunting, the ancient being took yet another draft of mead, his ageless eyes narrowing cautious: “let me think on it...”

“What?! But, _father_ , he sleeps, capped, within mine chamber... if I am to secure him I shouldst do it now... for Norns’ sake, his companions from their future may even now be plotting to assail our home and take him from me” he close to whined. 

“Heh? You fear a bunch of _mortals_ couldst invade the Realm Eternal? Boy, I worry that your brain has been injured by the way you talk...”

“But you were not there, you did not _see_ what technologies and strengths they possessed... and I am certain that only a small portion of their forces were sent to retrieve him the first time” the young alpha tried to argue, his face pleading. “Please, tell me what I might do to persuade you? A task you need doing? A quest I can fulfil? An enemy you’d like slaying? By the Tree, I swear to do anything if you’d simply allow me my prize...”

“And when you grow tired of him? Then what am I to do with a displaced hen and his offspring?”

Blinking, the Prince scowled: “why, have _you_ ever grown tired of mother?”

“We are _not_ discussing your mother and I, brat” the warrior King snapped, his neutral expression darkening for a second before he regained his composure: “having said this, bonding is a life-time commitment... and to see you committed in a relationship may help to show the Council your worthiness... T’would bring your Lady mother great comfort too, I should imagine... she dotes on the servants’ children too much since you and Loki grew into men...” he mused thoughtfully.

“So... you are granting my request? Oh father! I...”

“Ah-ah-ah... do not be so quick as to thank me just yet” he warned, his lips quirking into a smile. “I shall send word to Lady Idun to prepare a fruit for you...” he said, the look of hope upon his eldest son’s face dwindling slightly.

“Once Queen Frigga has decided whether your chosen is deserving of it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have never read my first fic (To the Sowing of Seeds: I will be updating this again by the end of the week... along with everything else!) please prepare yourself... my Frigga is a little... _scary_...


	18. Bonus Chapter: Young Thor Wins - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: find it, read it, don't sue! : )
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Frigga...
> 
> My regular readers _know_ that this is a legitimate warning...
> 
> SMUT NEXT CHAPTER! ALL TAG-BASED WARNINGS WILL APPLY!!

Yawning tiredly, his eyes fluttering against the light which had been doing its damnedest to wake him, Tony winced and tried his best to remember why his body ached so badly or why his head hurt or why his nether regions were...

_Holy shit..._

Gasping, his eyes snapping open as he struggled to unfurl himself from the foetal position, Tony found himself in an overly decadent, gold-encrusted room filled with drapes, tapestries, decorative weapons, animal skins, bay-windows... and a woman sat _right_ next to him...

“ _Oh God!_ ” he yelped; “wait... what... I... oh no... no, don’t tell me that I’m...”

“Within the Realm Eternal?” the serene femme cut in smoothly, her beautiful face pulled into a soft, pleased smile as she continued to watch him with eyes even bluer than Thor’s, her right hand carefully reaching out to him as though he were a timid dog in need of petting. “Tis only fitting that you’re so struck with awe, my little one, but fear not as you’re amongst family here” she all but cooed, her smile spreading when she cupped the side of his startled face. “My, but you are a fine little thing...”

“Ugh... thank you?” the omega said as he leaned back a little: “umm... not to be rude or anything, err, _ma’am_... but...”

“Oh my... where art my manners?” she chuckled beautifully, her gown almost as glistening as the sparkle in her eye. “I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard and you are, _Tony_ , are you not?”

Feeling his mouth slacken, the omega quickly reset his jaw to ensure that it didn’t hang open whilst the immortal woman chuckled once more: “do not be so amazed, my boy, for who else would occupy Thor’s chambers if not his mother?” she asked, her thumb delicately brushing against his cheek. “He speaks with his father at present but should return within an hour or so...”

Sighing out gratefully, Tony felt himself sag a little... until he realised that he was sat in the young bastard’s bed, in a completely different realm with a ball up his ass before the Queen of all people...

‘ _Just another Thursday for Tony Stark..._ ’ he thought glibly before taking a breath and focusing his steadying gaze on her, his mind trying to determine the best way forward; from what he’d seen of this time’s Thor then, with any luck, he could use the dumb-pity card and catch a ride back to Earth. At least he’d have his suit to work with if the others had had to return to their time...

“Well, umm, your majesty... it’s a pleasure to meet you and everything but, err, I’m not sure if the Prince told you anything about where I come from...”

“You are of Midgard, are you not?”

“Umm, yeah, I mean yes, your majesty... just not _your_ Midgard and it’s really, _really_ important that I return to...”

“Oh, my dear boy, of course you _feel_ that it’s important...”

“I’m glad that you... wait...” Tony stopped with a blink, a feeling of dread churning his stomach as her words or, more aptly, how she’d said them finally settled in his mind. “With respect, your majesty, it’s not just a feeling” he stated, his tone a little more blunt than what he should probably be using if he wanted to get on her good-side. “I’m a hero and the head of a fortune five-hundred company... I employ over a million people all over the world and am in the middle of solving the global energy crisis which isn’t _exactly_ something that anyone else can do” he tried to reason. “Can’t you see that I’m not the one being over dramatic here? I need to...”

“Ah, so you have experience with the leadership of people and are indeed the creator of the armour which gave my eldest such a decent sparring session?” the Queen said, her tone wistful as he left hand snaked out to rest upon Tony’s sheet covered abdomen. “My, but I had hoped Thor would seek out such a prosperous match... I just hadn’t realised how soon mine wish would be granted or imagined from what humbled beginnings a mate for him would come” she added, her hand on Tony’s face somehow trapping him in place as he tried to pull away. 

‘ _Holy shit... she’s even crazier than Thor is..._ ’ the omega thought, his mind whirling when he found himself all but locked into place as the golden haired monarch gently inspected his still (thankfully) covered lower-region. 

“Your majesty... I’m not staying here, I can’t...”

“Oh? And you have the means to leave, do you?” she asked, her smile never wavering as those impossibly blue eyes levelled up from the thin, exquisite sheets to lock with the omega’s. “Then please, do not allow me to stop you, the door is there and I’m certain that in your _state_ you would be able to make it through the palace, past _so many_ alpha guards and servants, without being stopped and claimed” she said, her tone all warm honey and venom. “We would, of course, take your first born when it was birthed as is our right since you carry the Allfather’s grandchild; however, whatever wouldst become of you afterwards... well...” she added, her smile sharpening. “I hear that there are many brothels within Asgard proper... mayhaps one would pay you handsomely for your services, providing you were not merely sold by the alpha who took you on your ill-gotten trek to the Bifrost...”

Stiffening, his body quivering with the desire to move the fuck away from the devil in angel’s guise, Tony felt his pupils shrink in shock, the trill of fear he’d felt before doubling in potency: “you can’t be serious” he breathed, his Adam’s-apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. “I’m a no-one, I’m _nothing_ , really, in comparison to you guys and all of this” he stated. “Surely you wouldn’t want the heir-apparent mating someone like me...”

“Of course not, my dear, I desire him to mate with _you_ and not an imitation... your merits, as you’ve previously cited, are vast and your womb is already filled with Royal hope” she murmured reassuringly, her body leaning even closer to the panicking Midgardian. “And you are every bit as mesmerising and spirited as mine son promised you to be... you have the spirit of a Queen, tis only the refining of your manner and your education that needst attending to” she cooed, the sharpness of her visage soothing in her apparent victory.

“And I, as your new mother, will ensure that everything you require will be granted onto you and more...” she promised faithfully, her left hand pressing more insistently upon flesh which protected her grandchild.

“Your arrival in Asgard will serve to make so many people happy, young Tony... and, in time, I am certain that you will be happy too...”


	19. Bonus Chapter: Young Thor Wings - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: don't look now, but it's behind you ; )
> 
> Well... this is the second to last chapter guys : (
> 
> And I'm sorry, I know that I promised SMUT this chapter but I wanted to keep it altogether for tomorrow's grand-finale!
> 
> Thanks again so much for your comments and kudos! ; )

Striding from Lady Idun’s chambers, the golden apple she’d readily supplied in hand, Thor could barely contain his excitement as he strode through the glistening palace halls, his newly restored cape billowing behind him in his haste.

“You seem to be in fine spirits, my Lord.”

Blinking, his head turning to the right, the eldest Prince offered the young femme a smirk as she jogged up to him, her form dressed in a gown which suggested she’d be attending Lord Tyr’s banquet within the next hour or so.

“Aye, tis true that I am in a great mood, my friend” he returned, his pace barely faltering. “However, I have been sworn to secrecy as to why I should be so pleased and, well, you knowest how my mother’s will must be followed above all other orders within the realm” he chuckled good-naturedly. 

Offering him a coy smile, her face alight with warmth, the femme warrior laughed along with him, clearly pleased to be included in such a personal joke before she uttered: “ah, I see; however, I hope that this pleasure of yours does not restrict you from the gathering in the Great Hall? I had hoped that we couldst attend together...”

“And right sorry, I am, to disappoint you my Lady... but this matter is urgent and will occupy _all_ of my time for the next three days or so should the information the healers granted me be believed” he interrupted, his tone a little sheepish as he continued through the guard strew corridors with nods and silent greetings alike. 

“Healers? Why, my Prince... you are not ill? I had thought your last venture was to Midgard... I...”

“No, no, my friend... I assure you that all is well... aye, _more_ than well” he added swiftly before, with a pleased huff, he reached the golden, vine encrusted doors which separated the palace proper from the Royal family’s chambers. “I will speak with you anon... have a pleasant eve” he bid with a grin, his hands pushing against the doors, the vines easily receding at his touch. “Oh, and do tell Volstagg not to indulge himself too much as the party _I_ intend to host by this week’s end will make whatever gathering Tyr has assembled look like an old femmes’ knitting circle” he laughed, his eyes sparkling. 

“Hah, I see... yes, well, I look forward to this occasion with great anticipation and am certain that the Warriors Three wilt share in mine eagerness to celebrate with you... but, surely you could alleviate some of mine curiosity? If just a little?”

Grinning devilishly, his mind turning to the hen awaiting him, Thor merely winked and offered a coy: “perhaps this may be the _biggest_ celebration Asgard hath seen since mine own parents were wed” and, with that, he turned back to the newly revealed corridor and strode down it without a pause. 

He’d been made to wait for too long and would not be denied his prize for a moment longer than necessary, even if one of his oldest friends was calling after him with a thousand more questions; the night was young and he intended to enjoy every second of it...


	20. Bonus Chapter: Young Thor wings: - The Maelstrom's Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: oh, you know where it is, don't you lie to me!

**WARNING! This is bonus chapter is a dark one guys! Kidnapping/Alien Abduction/Sexism/Possessive Thor is SO MUCH smugger when he wins! Odin loves his golden-boy! Asgard! Tony doesn’t go home!**

So... if you’re not okay with this then please leave this chapter alone : )

However, my fellow sadists, I hope that this meets your wish for a Young Thor having his cake and eating it too!

 

In total, there were seventeen windows of various sizes, three ventilation grates and an aviary which housed the creepiest raven he’d ever seen within Thor’s expansive bed-chamber and not a single one of those things would budge an inch to help him in his escape. 

“Come on Tony, think, _think_ ” he muttered to himself; he’d been left alone for all of ten minutes, his new mother leaving with a titter and a wave as she told her handmaids what types of fabrics to bring her as the wedding attire simply wouldn’t wait thanks to her soon to be son-in-laws delicate condition. “Let’s see... I can’t get out through the toilet or the plumbing” he murmured whilst pacing past a bathroom straight out of spa-diva’s fantasy. “The bird’s cage is too sturdy for me to break through and even then I couldn’t climb up the damned thing... s’got to be at least twenty five feet up to that fucking sky-light” he grumbled angrily.

“Ugh! And no tech! How the fuck do you live in a place that treats interstellar travel as a fucking taxi-service and not have anything even remotely technological in your bedroom?!” he snarled, his hands rubbing through his hair as he prowled towards the five, massive, built in wardrobes which housed nothing but fancy clothes and flashy armour. “Gah... come on, come on... you built your first suit in the desert with scraps... ugh... but at least _then_ my cock wasn’t stitched up with fucking _magic_ lace and I had Yinsen... Jesus, Yinsen... shit... what would you say if you could see me like this?” he muttered, his anger sobering.

God, what he wouldn’t do to have an ally like that mild-mannered beta right now... or Bruce; heh, if they’d only have brought Bruce with them...

“Don’t be so fucking stupid, Tony” he berated himself. “The Hulk would’ve flattened that village and over a dozen more... they couldn’t have risked it... they had to...” he continued, his body and mind aching and hurting in ways that it never had before. “Ugh... maybe it would be better to just fuck and get this over with... I’m losing my mind here...”

“Ah... so you have accepted your fate, excellent, I had hoped that this eve would see you becoming reasonable and a little more accommodating” the voice of his _mate_ called as he marched through the golden door that’d been opened for him by the guards assuring Tony’s entrapment. “Not that I dislike your fire, my little nymph, but I would much prefer our bonding-night to be one of passion in mine, err, _our_ true bed than a passion of words and curses” he stated with a grin, a golden apple gently cupped in his right hand as the doors closed behind him with an ominous clang. 

Glaring at the alpha, his flushed face pulling into a scowl, Tony crossed his arms and huffed: “listen junior, I’ve just been _chatting_ with _mom_ and I _really_ don’t like where this is going” he admitted tersely. “What the hell is all this shit I’ve been hearing about a wedding? You can’t be serious about all this bonding nonsense, can you? We don’t even _know_ each other and you threatened to kill my friends just to get me here! How many _healthy_ relationships start that way? I... oh wait, no, let me guess... that’s how _most_ of the people up here hook-up, right? God, I’m right, aren’t I?” he sighed. 

“Why am I not surprised? Fucking space Vikings...” 

“You are tired, Tony min and, tis true that this is all sudden” the blonde said, his tone all warmth and smoulder. “Why not come here to me and let me sooth those woes of yours...”

“The only way you could do that is by forgetting about all this and sending me home...”

“Ah, but don’t you see? You are home, svass” the alpha cooed: “mother finds you utterly enchanting and the Council have already hailed this move as a great success and a good omen thanks to your most precious of genders” he added, his smile morphing to a smirk. “Did I not tell you during our first talk that you were Norn sent?”

Notching his glare up to eleven, Tony stormed over to the alpha, his anger ruling his more rational mind until he was in striking distance of the alpha’s smug face...

Sadly, the warrior was the one to strike first.

“ _Hey!_ ”

Chuckling, his left hand snagging Tony’s angrily thrown right hook and using the shorter male’s momentum to launch him across the bed, Thor watched with a smirk as the younger man’s stomach and trapped member crashed onto and sank into the luxurious fabrics before he knew what hit him.

“You’ll have to do better than that, my clever hen; me’thinks you may be more a thinker than a fighter, but tis only natural” he chuckled, his taller form already sliding in behind the huffing Midgardian he’d trapped, his eyes roving over the other’s back, his right hand slowly stroking down the small of Tony’s back and over the curve of his ass. “Ah... your body trembles with its need for me...”

“I think that you’ll find its actually shaking with rage, you prick!”

“Oh come now, Tony min...”

“Not being able to cum _is_ a pretty big part of the problem!”

“Hah! What sport! Do you wish me to unbind you? Give you your pleasure so that you might _thrash_ me?” he asked with a grin: “tis easily done, here” he soothed, his free hand reaching for the decorative bows he tied back at the lodge, his eyes watching as the touch of his fingers had them instantly falling away. 

Whimpering, his body unable to curl into itself thanks to the bed beneath him, Tony could only cum into the bedding with his still sore, open rutting channel clenching for all it was worth upon the false-knot... until deft fingers swooped in to dislodge it, their sudden presence causing him to cry out, his eyes rolling back as he all but blacked out. 

“Ahh... look at how much slick you hath made for me to rut you with... you’re such a thoughtful little mate... hnn, but we cannot have you open and leaking mine unspent seed now, can we?”

Mumbling incoherently, his body sagging and compliant, Tony barely noticed Thor disrobing or the _ruined_ bondage gear being pulled away from him or even his body being carefully turned, cradled and moved to the head of the expansive bed. 

“Oooh... I can’t... I _can’t_ take no more...” he groaned as his form was placed on the alpha’s lap, his back pressing against a warm, smooth chest whilst his legs were purposefully propped over two large, brawny thighs. “Thor... please... I don’t...”

“Shh... shh... you’ll feel so much better when everything is done... now, here, does thou know what this is?”

Blinking his close to the tearing eyes, the omega somehow resisted the need to squirm when the arm that crossed down his chest started to play with the cum that’d smeared against his abdomen whilst he observed what the other hand was offering him.

“A decorative centre-piece?”

“An apple of Idun’s orchard” the other corrected, his bearded face resting against the side of Tony’s face to allow the golden strands of his facial hair to ghost over the beaded, sore looking mating glands which still bubbled from the omega’s shoulder. “With this I will rid you and our children of the mortality that holds you back... take it, eat it and I promise to be servant to your every whim... we can even find a way for you to visit with your friends upon their branch of the Yggdrasil” he promised, his mouth moving to the delicate shell of the other’s ear. 

“You’re insane... this isn’t... we _can’t_... ahh... don’t do... _that_ ” he breathed when the slippery fingers moved their attention back to his flagging member, their skilful ministrations somehow igniting his interest once more: “ _fucking biology..._ ”

“It still baffles me... you are such an enigma, Tony... why ever should you or, indeed, _anyone_ , deny pleasure? Mating, bonding, rutting, knotting... these are some of the finer things that make a sweet life all the sweeter” he purred. “Now come, you must eat to boost your strength and gain your God-hood” he murmured: “one bite is all it takes...”

“But I...”

“Just one...”

“Thor...”

The apple was at his lips, the arm pressing him into the alpha’s chest pressing a little more insistently; what choice did he have? His friends were hundreds of miles and over a thousand years away, there was no one on Asgard he could turn to and he was already pregnant...

“You’ll never want for anything and only ever know love from me, svass... I swear it upon mine honour...” 

_”I hear that there are many brothels within Asgard proper... mayhaps one would pay you handsomely for your services, providing you were not merely sold by the alpha who took you on your ill-gotten trek to the Bifrost...”_

What choice did he have?

Taking a deep breath through his nose, the omega opened his jaw and tore out a chunk of surprisingly creamy flesh, his teeth having easily pierced the soft, delicate skin; “yes... that’s it, my Tony... it tastes almost as good as you do...” 

Well, he wasn’t wrong about that, at least; taking a few more greedy mouthfuls, his stomach singing at the prospect of food, the omega hummed when the delightful treat was turned so that he could access more of it. 

“Ah... I am sorry, my hungry little love, we will feast once you have woken from the haze” the Prince stated, his tone a little sheepish as he pulled the core away, his fingers glistening with juice.

“Yeah... well... you better” Tony grumbled, his voice quivering a little. “So... err... you going to... _ugh_...”

Chuckling, the discard apple landing somewhere amidst the wool-rugs that swathed immaculate, marble floors, Thor wasted no time as he scooped up the omega by his spread cheeks and adjusted him so that the tip of his eager shaft could butt against the red, moist circle of Tony’s still exposed rutting channel. 

“Umm... your slick, your scent... you are ready for claiming” the older God growled: “do not be afraid to cry out for me, svass, for you are mine now and we have centuries in which I will find every way to make you scream your pleasure” he added before, with one swift motion, Tony was seated upon the thick, hot shaft whilst fangs dug themselves into his neck.

Yowling, his exhausted body tensing at the intrusion, his lungs heaving in breaths to steady himself, the omega could only brace his hands on his own thighs as Thor pressed him against the crest of the knot that, somehow, seemed even larger than the last time he’d engulfed it. Then, a possessive snarl rumbling between them, the brunette couldn’t help his shuddering moans when the alpha began to lift and drop him in a slow, deep rhythm, his fangs still buried deep.

“Ahh! Ahh! Thor... Thor... I can’t... _please_ ” he whined.

Growling, the alpha quickened the pace, his left hand slipping away to pump his omega’s swelling member in time with the punishing pace he was building; there was no need to wait on ceremony, after all as the bonding and knotting were vital in finally securing his prize.

They would have all the time in the Nine Realms to enjoy each other slowly, later. Therefore, for now, getting the smaller man to cum once more was the priority.

And cum, he did: “ _oohhh... oh... Thor... ahh!_ ”

Howling in triumph, his tongue doing its best to mop up the crimson and pheromone laced oils his teeth had spilt, the alpha returned his attentions to his knot, his hands slamming the younger’s supple hips against his desperate shaft until, with four final, harsh grinds against the stretching opening, the Prince managed to plug himself in. Then, his knot swelling, the blond hugged his mate in closer as waves of his seed was milked out of him by the other’s smouldering, undulating passage; with each twitch of the buried knot came a shock of pleasure throughout his core that had his mind spinning.

If there was a pleasure greater than this in all the Nine he wouldn’t believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that's it folks!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> More updates will be heading your way this weekend ; )
> 
> Thank you again for all of your support!


	21. Bonus Chapter: FrostIron ; )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see last chapter ; )
> 
> EXPLICIT SEX AHOY~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Alternative Ending 2: Loki’s Intervention**
> 
> Okay, let’s imagine that, instead of crafting the portal in the Avengers’ common-room and leaving the team to it, Loki (who’d been having a secret relationship with Tony) tells them that he must be a part of the rescue team; they arrive just as the younger Thor arrives back at the Viking village.

“You sure that this is okay, Thor? He’s never made his desire for killing or at least _maiming_ you a secret” Sam asked quietly as they watched Loki cast his emerald spellwork within the freshly emptied common room, their eyes cautiously flicking between the mage and snarling archer. For the fifth time since the blonde had called upon his brother for help did Sam say a silent prayer of thanks that Nat and Phil were keeping Clint near the bar... and that both Pepper and Rhodey wouldn’t arrive until _after_ they’d brought their inventor back home.

“Loki is many things but a common murderer is not one of them” the bearded alpha huffed, his crossed arms tightening; “nay... I fear that, should the time come that he truly wishes me ill, the scheme will be far more elaborate and deadly than a mere portal” he added before, his eyes narrowing, the immortal regarded the winged fighter with a contemplative glance. “It has been many years since I last witnessed mine brother’s talents with the runes... would you say that he appears almost _overly_ attentive?”

Blinking, Sam refocused his attention on the mage; now that Thor mentioned it, the raven haired God did seem...

“Bruce has just called, he says that the mini-med packs would be enough to keep Tony stable if worst comes to worst” Steve stated, his uniform clad form having jogged to their position with the aforementioned packs, his gloved hands deftly stuffing one into Sam’s emergency pouch attached the back of his wing-suit. “Has Loki finished yet, or...”

“As always, your timing is impeccable, _Captain_ ” the Chaos God drawled as, with a flourish of his sceptre, the vermilion runes began to glow and move clockwise and counter-clockwise across the floor and wall before, with a flash, they turned gold and a dim, greyish light ate up the feature wall. Then, as though someone had flicked on an inter-dimensional TV screen, a forest cast in late afternoon-light materialised before them.

“Come then, _heroes_ , if Amora’s dramatic monologue was even partially true then your little knight may have already met and fought with Thor’s thoroughly _charming_ younger self...” he stated with a sneer that had the older Asgardian looking more than a little bashful, especially when Sam and Steve looked at him.

“Ah... tis true that I was quite, ah, _boisterous_ in my youth...”

“You once levelled a mortal encampment and terrified its people because their mead didn’t meet your standards” Loki reminded glibly, his smirk curving when the mortals tried to withhold their startled gasps and disbelieving glances. “But now is not the time to reminisce, is it? Not when the real thing awaits us... and so, _gentlemen_ , if you’d be so kind as to follow me” he said, his more casual garb giving way to his full battle regalia. “Time is of the essence...”

*****

“Put me the _fuck_ down!” Tony yelled when they finally landed back at the village he’d so rudely ploughed into less than an hour ago. “You’re making a mistake! I’m not some gift your friends sent you as a party favour or something! I’m a warrior too! I’m your friend in the future and _God_! I think I’m in love with your... _oww!_ You absolute _bastard_!”

Chuckling, his strides as cocky as his triumphant smirk, Thor nodded to the bowing Vikings as they lined his path to the lodge he’d been offered, his right hand giving the omega he’d captured another short, sharp slap to the pert rear he’d soon be rutting against.

“Struggle all you like, little hen, you merely make the fire of mine lusts burn brighter...” he mock chided whilst giving the younger man a firm jostle with his shoulder in an attempt to quiet his struggles. “I am uncertain as to what fabric you wear but I am greatly looking forward to stripping it from you as you writhe beneath me in mine bed” he added with a predatory growl.

“Ugh! This is ridiculous! Can’t you just stop for one second and fucking listen to me? It might not be _official_ , official but I’m already seeing someone... Ugh! And that _someone_ not only is the only person with permission to grab my ass but I’m _pretty_ sure he’ll want to fuck you up when he finds out that you, of all people, did!” the omega spat as he continued to glare and hiss at the ancient humans whom merely watched and chatted as he was forcibly carried through their town. 

“Hmm? Your suitor is both a dullard and a fool for not claiming you sooner if what you say is true” the blonde snorted, his tone arrogant and pleased, his legs increasing their pace until two massive, log-constructed doors loomed before them. “ _I_ , however, will not be making that mistake... you’ll be mine before this night is out, mark my words...”

“I think not, _brother_.”

Coming to a halt with a scowl, his body swiftly turning whilst the gathered mortals gasped and cried out, the Prince turned (his captive still hammering small fists into his back) to view the path he’d taken; before him stood a man whom appeared to be an incarnation of his younger sibling, himself and two complete strange. T’would seem that his little brood-mare was indeed speaking the truth; not that it mattered...

“By our father’s beard... is that you, Loki?” he asked with a sneer, his eyes alight with mirth. “Well, well... not so much my _little_ brother, are you now?” he laughed, his smirk stretching whilst he slapped the omega once more to quiet him. “Tis you and mine future _self_ I have to thank for this bounty?” 

“Oh, you have _nothing_ to thank me for, _Thor_ ” the darker haired immortal stated bluntly. “Now, I believe that you’ve been playing with something that doesn’t belong to you; be a good boy and put him down, won’t you...” he ordered calmly, his sceptre raised slightly; “I’d hate to have to embarrass you in front of your _adoring_ public.”

“Hah! _You_ seek to make _me_ feel embarrassed? Oh! But brother, are you not already a master of that with your whimsical magics and failed spells...” 

“You will have care of what you say and return Tony to us immediately” the older incarnation of the Thunder God interrupted; “it _shames_ me to look upon such posturing!” 

“You will _suffer_ what I choose as this is mine realm, mine time! Not _yours_ ” the younger snapped, his arm’s hold on Tony tightening; if any of the time-travellers noticed the subtle flinch that rippled across Loki’s face then they were sane enough not to mention it.

“No... I think not” the Chaos mage drawled whilst casually walking towards his slightly shorter adversary. “For you see, that omega you’re clutching belongs to me and, unlike so many of our toys and friends, Thor, I _shall not_ allow you to take him from me” he added, his tone completely serious whilst Tony called out a rather sarcastic: “wow... you really know how to make a guy feel special” which earned him another slap and a yowl.

“Wait... what... Tony, _Tony_ you’re not...”

“This really isn’t the time Sam... and God, please tell me that Steve isn’t with you... The last thing I need is a lecture from mother-superior...”

“You’ll be getting more than a lecture, Tony... you can bet on it” the Captain called from his position on their Thor’s left, his eyes narrowed as he was torn between concern, exasperation and anger; of course Tony was secretly seeing Loki, hell, for all he knew the pair of them were probably plotting domination of the Nine with Earth as a side-dish.

The super-soldier sighed at the thought, his fingers automatically moving to squeeze the bridge of his nose whilst Sam muttered a quiet _”great, now I owe Nat ten bucks”_ and Thor, well, his expression wasn’t something that Steve wanted to think on too much since, from this angle, it looked more jealous than surprised. 

“Silence! I have had enough of these riddles and paltry tricks! If you have a claim to him, _brother_ , then why have you not laid it? Am I to take a step back for _you_ when _I_ am the eldest?” he asked, his tone laced with venom and disbelief as he dropped Tony to the ground with little ceremony. 

“ _Hey! The fuck?!_ ”

Growling as he was pinned to the grass with a firm, Asgardian leather boot planted into the small of his back, Tony struggled even as the youngest Price applied more pressure in warning: “if you want him, then you shall have to best me in fair combat and _you_ ” he called, his right hand pointing accusingly at his older self. “You are to judge this match... unless you wish to enter it as a combatant? For, surely you and I share the same senses... do you not find this hen’s scent maddening?”

Scowling thunderously, the dark haired alpha spun on his heel and glared at the blonde who now resembled a deer caught in the head-lights: “I... no, Tony is my friend... and if he and Loki are...”

“Oh! Do _not_ grant me any favours, Thor!” the sorcerer snapped. “Get in my way and I shall fell you just as I’m about to fell him! Do you not _understand_? Anthony is _mine_ and I will destroy any who would challenge my...”

“Hah! Tis good to see that your sense of humour develops with age...”

“Guys! You’re all pretty, okay? Now can you just let me up? I mean, come _on_ , this whole mess is very easily sorted out” Tony interrupted waspishly as he glared up at the assembled alphas, Sam and the curiously watching Vikings. “I don’t care about any fights or grand-standing because, like it or not, the only person I’ll submit to is the guy in the ridiculously horny helmet, alright? He’s the one that I want and, as awesome as it’d be to watch him wipe the floor with you for besmirching my honour or whatever, I am **done**... God! I’m muddy, bruised, pissed off and will rip out the jugular of _anyone_ who doesn’t want to get me the fuck home yesterday” he snarled before directing a particularly nasty glare up at his captor.

“Now get the fuck off me before _I_ change my mind and ask my BAMF boyfriend to knock you back into the Jurassic age, you smug prick” he spat whilst, to everyone’s surprise, the young God carefully removed his foot with a look of utter bewilderment.

“Gah! _Thank you_ Brody... okay” he grumbled as he stood, his hand brushing off dust and grass blades. “Fucking Asgardian Princes” he added for good measure before waving at a stupefied Sam and Steve: “hey guys, mind fetching the suit for me? Oh, and Thors’? Why don’t you go get a drink and talk it out” he suggested before, with a tired but grateful sigh, he turned to a bemused, smirking Loki.

“We got some talking of our own to do...”

*****

“So... our super-ultra-secret relationship is, well... not so- _umph_ ” the omega started to laugh, his nervousness as the raven-haired alpha led him away from the village and into the unspoilt splendour of the forest growing until, in a movement, he was being kissed thoroughly and possessively by the only lips he’d ever craved. 

“Wow... okay, umm... guess you’re okay with this then?”

“You, my delightful little rabbit, have just proclaimed your devotion to me before your friends and denied the lusts of my greatest foe (“whoa there... I thought you and blondie were working things out?”) in two _separate_ forms... Ah! But the look upon their faces was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen!” the mage crowed whilst slowly manoeuvring the shorter man towards a large, mossy pine.

“To say that I am _okay_ with this is a gross understatement... even by your standards...”

“Hey, I resent that you...” the omega tried to scold before, once again, he found himself being pinned by an Asgardian, _his_ Asgardian and, instead of the fight he’d been putting up for the last hour or so, Tony allowed himself to be lifted off the ground, his legs easily wrapping around deceptively broad hips with a keen of anticipation.

“Umm... if I knew I’d get _this_ kind of reaction out of you I would have told Thor he was pretty a long time ago” he mused when his mouth was finally released; snarling, Loki tightened his hold on the thighs he was supporting before ploughing his face into the juncture between the omega’s right neck and shoulder and giving it a strong, hard bite.

“Ahh! God! Ahh~ I love it when you do that...” 

“You will do well not to test your God’s good mood, Anthony...” the alpha growled. “Tis I who hold the power to return you home; whatever will you do to persuade me into taking you there, I wonder? For, truly, t’would be far easier for me to leave you here, in a secret place where no other could find you and have you utterly subjected to my whims with none of your technology to distract you...”

“Ooh... oh no... no please... _please_ have mercy...” the shorter breathed raggedly, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as the older man licked and lapped at blood seeping out of his suit’s ruined under-suit. “I’ll... I’ll do anything you like... anything you want...” he babbled, his own arms (that’d wrapped around the alpha’s torso) strengthening their hold as he purposefully wriggled his hips to create a delicious friction.

“Hmm? Ah, I am certain that you will do all of what I ask and more... you will happily bow and meet any of my demands for the rest of eternity, won’t you?”

“Ugh... if this is your idea of proposing to me then your technique needs a little work, _darling_...”

“But you will agree to mine offer, kanin?”

“You bet your sweet, leather-coated ass... and, ah, can we do something about that? I’m kind getting skin-touching withdrawal here...” 

*****  
 **Explicit Alpha on Omega Heat Sex Ahoy! Expect biting, knotting, self-lubrication and begging; you know, my usual standard ; )**

 

Chuckling as he landed, freshly washed and naked as the day he was born, onto the bed he’d shared so many times (not nearly enough times) with the alpha who’d thrown him, Tony grinned and arched his back when a tantalising wave of heat crested over him, his golden eyes sparkling with anticipation.

“What a sight you are...” Loki purred, his gaze contemplative as he stood, equally naked, at the foot of the bed. “Tis a shame we hadn’t the time to pleasure each other thoroughly in that past setting... I would have _greatly_ enjoyed seeing mine brother’s younger self witness the mess I’d leave you in...” he continued smoothly, his predatory gaze sharpening; “right fine you would have looked spread upon my cape amidst the Norse meadows.”

“Hmm... I admit that it’s an idea... but, come on Lo, you know that I’m a house pet, right? Ugh... getting all that mud and rain all over me was _not_ fun... and it’ll take me at least a month to repair my armour... heh, maybe I should have let you wipe the floor with that guy...”

“Let us speak no more of _him_ just now” the chaos mage cut in. “Tis our bonding night and I will have you think of me and of me _only_ ” he added before, with all the grace of a panther, he prowled onto the bed and crawled his way up to the beautiful creature he’d snared. “However, I _will_ allow the brute this much... if not for him, I would have _completely_ forgotten Carnella’s fabled brew.... do you feel how it strips away your inhibitions? How it calls to your heat and strengthens your desires?” 

“Oh yeah...” Tony sighed, his legs spread as he brought his knees up; taking the gesture for what it was, the God all but poured himself atop of his offering, his emerald eyes full of hunger and want. “Ugh... is this a bad time to bring up how awesome that gold apple was? Would’a been cooler if we’d eaten it together while we were doing this though...”

Snorting and rolling his eyes, the raven-haired God leaned down, his lips pressing passionately to a similarly eager mouth, his right hand supporting his upper body whilst his left began slow, teasing exploration of the inventor’s ticklish side before venturing further south. 

“O-ohh... yeah, I... ah... God... this feels so different... we should have... ugh... done this sooner... I mean... the whole... _heat_ thing...” Tony breathed out when a clever hand gently took hold of his member and began to lightly squeeze and pump it. “It’s not... you know... too weird for you... or anything?”

“Ah, Anthony, remind me to spend much more of our lives together destroying all of those awful, sexist ideals that drunkard of a father spoon-fed you, won’t you? To have an omega in heat, to _claim_ one for yourself is one of the highest honours amongst the Aesir... oh... your scent alone is intoxicating...” the older of the pair answered. “And... although it may feel strange to you at first, you’ll find that a good rutting is something that you’ll beg me for in the future” he chuckled, his grin devilish; “I can hardly wait...”

“Heh... sounds good...” he close to whimpered; “uhh... should I feel so hot and... ah... there’s... you know... _down there_ ” he squeaked, his hips squirming even as Loki maintained a slow, light rhythm, his fingers loosening their touch when Tony attempted to buck into the feel of that talented hand. “Gah... come on Lo... no fair...”

Chuckling, the alpha tightened his grip and gave a few harder, firmer jerks before, to Tony’s dismay, the ministrations stopped and he was effortlessly flipped over; yelping at the sudden movement, the omega almost missed the glow of poisonous vermillion light until it was too late. 

“Wha? H-hey! What the hell... are you doing... to our bed?”

Smirking his soon to be mate’s back, Loki nodded appreciatively; billowing up the covers to assist the younger man to remain on all falls whilst they mated was a stroke of genius on his part... and the emerald-leather collar inscribed with his name was simply the icing on the cake. 

“Comfy?”

“Fuck off...”

“But my dear Anthony, you did say that you were a house-pet, didn’t you? I’m merely proving to you that I am listening and, since you wanted a traditional experience of a bonding night (“I’m beginning to wish... that I... hadn’t”), I thought that posing you in this way wouldst be best” he explained smoothly. “Now then... let me see how you’re progressing, hmm?”

Then, his smirk sharpening, the God knelt up behind his omega and eagerly spread glistening cheeks before sending a curious index finger to circle a quivering, puckered entrance, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips as the former mortal shuddered and moaned. Satisfied with the reaction, the taller man slowly breeched the entrance; it was marvellous to think that all of his years masquerading as a beta hadn’t stopped the rutting channel from properly opening and the scent of his mate’s slick... well...

“Why Anthony, you smell almost good enough to eat” he purred. 

“D-don’t get... any... ideas... _ooohhhhh_ there... ah, I need more... deeper... please...”

Growling possessively, the alpha obeyed his mate’s call and allowed a second and third finger to join the exploration whilst his left hand sneaked underneath Tony’s still toned abs, stroked down and finally reached the other’s purpling member so that he could grip it and tug in time with the slow, deep thrusting of his fingers, his tips just brushing the membrane which currently capped his omega.

“There, there... that’s it... breath...” Loki crooned. “You are ready now, my little rabbit, and I intend to have you now, now and everyday until the end of forever...”

Shivering out an indiscernible sound, Tony couldn’t hold in the whine that left him with the loss of those expertly moving fingers, his whole body crying out at the emptiness before, to his over-heated relief, something thick and cool butted against his aching entrance. Then, with a smooth motion, it penetrated, its thickness pushing against his slick walls and spreading him to the point of madness but it was too slow, too careful...

“ _Loki_... Loki _please_... I need you... it’s so empty... and hot... and I... I... _can’t_...”

Resting his chest purposefully atop the inventor’s back, his whole body pressing Tony against the magical mound he’d made, Loki delicately mouthed his lover’s ear as he stilled; “prepare yourself” he whispered before, with a movement that had Tony’s head spinning, fangs sank into his neck and thick member stretching him slammed home to the crest of a thick, pulsing knot.

“ _Ahh~ahh~ah... Loki... God... God I love you..._ ”

Snarling possessively, the admission music to his love deprived ears, the Prince began to thrust slow and deep, his member delighting in the tight, sweltering heat that clung to him like a starving mouth, the breaking of the seal having released a fresh, fragrant coating of slick to help him glide within the channel.

“Anthony... you feel... _by the Nine_... I cannot...”

Howling, the shorter of the pair couldn’t control his reactions when inhumanly strong hips began to slam into him with ferocity, the hand that’d captured his member joining in with the pace to the point where he _knew_ he couldn’t hold out much longer. The feel of that large, impressive knot slamming against him was making his hind-brain sing out; he wanted to be full, to be filled, to feel Loki, _his mate_ fill him up to the brim. Anything to sate the gnawing emptiness that was so achingly deep inside him despite the thick shaft scraping across every pleasured nerve ending it could reach.

He needed to be knotted, he needed it, he needed it!

As though sensing the omega’s thoughts, the alpha renewed his efforts, his hand pumping Tony’s member until, with a handful of strong tugs and thrusts, the shorter male came with a cry in his throat and a pair of fangs in his neck. Then, his hips never once slowing, Loki ploughed his hips against the omega until, with one final, satisfying push, his swelling knot was lodged in and expanding to lock in place; however, in the moment of his crashing ecstasy, the mage released more than just his load.

“Woah! Whumph!”

Huffing into the sweat spoiled bedding, Tony could only sigh in exhausted content as his alpha continued to slowly rut and fill him, the immortal’s face pressing against his mate’s as they panted together in the cool of Tony’s penthouse bedroom.

So what if there was a pack of angry Avengers and a livid Director Fury waiting for them just outside the door?

Together, they would meet any challenge to their happiness.

Together, they would overcome it all.


End file.
